Psycho-Pass: Muse Division
by RRWhitey
Summary: [Psycho-Pass AU with Love Live characters] Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

_**Psycho-Pass: Muse Divison**_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Everyone is doing Crossover AUs, so I decided to do one too.

Am I cool yet? No? Darn...Okay.

Sorry for the lazy summary.

You do not really need to read/watch Psycho-Pass since I'm just using the Psycho-Pass setting. But if you do not understand some of the Psycho-Pass tech, I will be sure to try and explain it to the best of my ability.

First time writing a Love Live fic.

Sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride.

_**Disclaimers:**_ I own nothing.

* * *

A small beeping sound echoed within the otherwise silent dark room. The only other sound aside from that is soft breathing and then a slight groan as ice blue eyes groggily open. A slender arm reached out from under the covers, the beeping coming from the small device wrapped around her wrist. Another arm slowly reached over pressing a button on the device and a small hologram screen appears, a face signaling who was calling her.

"Inspector Eli." A cool voice spoke from the hologram.

Eli got up, shivering slightly as the warmth of the blankets slips off and the cold air hit her skin. She pulls up the blankets to cover her breasts and yawns, looking at the screen. "What is it, Umi?"

"Did...did you just...are you just now waking up?" The voice asked incredulously and Eli can only imagine her Junior Inspector's face most likely aghast.

Eli looked at the sleeping figure next to her all bundled up under the warm blanket. "Yeah. I just had a...long night." She replied in a very low voice, smirking as she can hear the slight choking sound from the other line.

"Y-You do know that it's already noon, correct?" Umi asked.

Blue eyes squinted at the small screen and indeed the time was already 12:38 PM. "Ah...I guess I overslept."

"That's an understatement. The meeting is at 1:00 PM."

Eli swung her legs to the edge of the bed, letting the blankets drop from her naked body. She pulled the blanket back over the still sleeping figure on the bed and stood up, shivering again at the cold air.

"Don't worry. I'll make it." Eli said as she bent down picking up the undergarments that laid sprawled all over the floor with many other clothing that was left forgotten after a night filled with unbridled passion and lust.

She could hear a sigh from the other line. "Alright then, I will see you soon." A click signaling that Umi ended the call.

Eli chuckled as she picked up her pants and shrugged, putting it on. No one would notice her wearing the same clothes from yesterday. She put on a white dress shirt and then finally the suit. Grabbing a hair tie from the desk she quickly tied her hair, her fingers working elegantly and swiftly already tying the messy blonde hair into a neat ponytail.

Finally satisfied with her appearance, she quickly grabbed the tie that hung on the doorknob. Without even looking back at the bed she started tying the tie and opened the door, leaving the room.

* * *

"I am Inspector Nishikino Maki and I will be starting today at this Division." Maki stood straight and stiff, her hand twitching slightly as it wanted to do the usual habit of reaching up to her bright red locks and play with them.

"It's nice to meet you, Inspector Nishikino. I am Inspector Sonoda Umi, your superior." Umi nodded and sighed, "There is one more inspector, but it seem she is a little la-"

"Not really, it's still 12:56. I'm on time." Eli said stoically as she opened the doors, walking towards the inspectors. "You must be Inspector Nishikino, I'm Inspector Ayase Eli."

Maki nervously looked at Eli then Umi, both older Inspectors obviously already eying her as if seeing just how long she could last. "I'd give it 3 months."

"Eh...I don't know...I say maybe half a year?" Eli shrugged.

"B-bueh? W-what do you mean by that?!"

A loud beeping sound echoed throughout the room. A robotic voice boomed from the speakers, "Warning: A latent criminal has been spotted at the 5th Market district."

"Oops. Looks like it's already time for your first case, Inspector Nishikino." Eli said as she started pressing some buttons on her Communication Holo. "Inspector Ayase here from the Muse Division." With a brisk pace, followed by Umi and Maki, Eli was already out of the building and unlocking the car.

"Inspector Sonoda, Nishikino, and I are heading towards the 5th Market District to subdue the latent criminal."

A small voice squeaked out, the person on the other line obviously panicking, "Ah! O-Okay then! I'll be sure to send the information of the latent criminal to your Communication Holo!" Several clicks and clacks, then the call ended. A beep signaling a file was sent to all three of the Inspectors.

Eli already started the car and turning on the sirens. As she drove down the road quickly, Umi and Maki were reading the files.

"Kaminaga Shinjirou. As he was walking down the Market District, a drone approached him because his hue was slightly clouded. Before he could be apprehended, he berserk and his hue gotten even worse."

"Just because a drone mentioned his hue was a little bit cloudy? It could have been fixed with a bit a therapy..." Maki said in a low voice.

"Well that's why we're here. We'll have to take him in by force if we have to." Eli parked the car. The three Inspectors got out and waked towards the taped off area, Eli showing her badge to a drone. Her Communication Holo beeped and Eli let out a groan, pressing the button to answer the call.

"What is it now, Koizumi?"

"I-I'm sorry. It's just that there been an update of the situation!" The small voice squeaked out.

Purple eyes glanced over worriedly at blue eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"T-The latent criminal have taken a hostage! And...I-I'm sorry!" A click and the line went dead.

Eli sighed at this and then looked at Maki, "Well then. Looks like your first case is going to be a pleasant one. How lucky." Even someone who was partially deaf could hear the sarcasm that was practically dripping from Eli's voice.

Soon enough a large black van screeched to a stop in front of the Inspectors.

"And now for you to meet your Enforcers." Umi said, her voice dropping slightly low, a hint of anger evident. "Enforcers are latent criminals whose skills are to help us catch criminals. Think of them as your hunting dogs." Eli walked over to the side of the van, a compartment sliding out with several large bulky looking guns.

The back of van opened up and three young girls walked out of it. Maki blinked as she stared at the Enforcers. They couldn't look any older than her. Especially the really small one whose hair was tied in pigtails!

The Enforcer with the ginger hair tied in a side ponytail looked at Umi and her eyes brightened up. "Umi!" Honoka greeted the blue-haired inspector with a big grin which Umi coldly ignored.

Nico scoffed at Honoka who started to look at the ground like a rejected puppy. "Alright, Ayase. We already got the info on the guy, so what's the game plan?"

Eli took hold of the Dominator and the voice echoing in her head, verifying her authorization. "We're going to split up in three teams. Hoshizora, you'll be with Inspector Sonoda. You'll be heading down towards the 3rd District."

"Roger, Nyah!" Rin gave a cat like grin and yanked her Dominator out of the compartment and followed after Umi.

"Nishikino!"

Maki's head snapped towards Eli in attentively.

"You'll be with Enforcer Yazawa."

"What?! Why do I gotta pair up with a newbie! She's just going to get in my way!" Nico grumbled angrily as she took her Dominator.

Maki glared at Nico, her hands gripping around the Dominator tightly, "Excuse me? I should be saying that to you. You better not get in MY way!"

"What did you say?!"

Eli rolled her eyes at this as the two began to argue.

"You two go towards the 8th District heading down over to X Street. Alright?" Her icy blue eyes glaring at the bickering girls causing Nico to freeze.

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever." Nico grumbled quietly while waving the Dominator and walking off with Maki following behind her with an annoyed expression.

The blonde Inspector looked at the last remaining Enforcer, "Kousaka, you'll be with me. We're going to head towards the alleyways of the 7th District."

Honoka gave a toothy grin, saluting Eli. "Aye-Aye, Captain!"

Eli couldn't help but smile and saluting back at the young Enforcer.

The sky started to become cloudy, slight raindrops slowly sprinkling down on the ground. Eli rounded a corner with Honoka close beside her. She gripped the Dominator tight and close to her chest ready to aim at anything that deemed dangerous.

"It's too bad about Kaminaga Shinjirou, I'm sure if he didn't overreacted so much it could have turn out fine." Honoka said with a slight frown.

"Yeah, but he did and now he took a hostage so it's fairly obvious that he would have strayed off anyways."

Honoka's eyes darken a bit. "Hostage...I hope we can save her..." She spoke quietly, her voice filled with a tone of regret and anger. The Inspector looked at her Enforcer with a sad look, "Don't worry. We will..."

A clattering sound caught their attention and with Dominator raised and ready they aimed forward at the sound. "Nyaaaahh." A cat bounced off the knocked down trash can and and ran off.

"Ah jeez! That gave me a heart attack!" Honoka whined softly, lowering the Dominator.

"This is Yazawa, the target have been located." Nico's voice was heard from the ear piece.

A loud crash and a woman's scream pierced Eli's ear causing her to flinch. "What is the situtation, Yazawa?" Eli asked as she broke off in a run, Honoka following close by.

A small grunt and Maki's voice can be heard yelling something. "The target noticed us because SOMEONE has flaming red hair."

"Shut up, it's not my fault!" Maki's voice yelled out.

"The target ran off, luckily he left the hostage. He should be heading towards the 6th District!"

Eli turned a corner, spotting a man who was running as if his life depended on it. "Got it! I see the target! Kousaka and I are going to pursue! Hoshizora and Sonoda, do you copy?! Head over to the 5th district to cut him off!"

The two girls chased after the target into an abandoned factory yard, Shinjirou stopped at a fenced off area. A dead end.

He turned, panting hard and out of breath, looking at Eli and Honoka with a crazed frightful fear look in his eyes. Pulling a small button out of his coat pocket he held it up threateningly at the pair. "D-don't come any closer, you Sybil Dogs! If you do I'll press it!"

_**Crime Cofficient is 307. Enforcement Mode is Lethal Eliminator. Aim carefully and eliminate the target.**_

The Dominator shifted it's form into the Enforcement Mode and Eli narrowed her eyes at Shinjirou. "What happens if you press that button?"

"Ayase! There's some sort of collar on the hostage! I think it's some sort of bomb!" Nico's voice rang in Eli's ear and the blonde inspector grit her teeth.

"Why you..."

Shinjirou gleefully laughed, his eyes completely full of insanity. "If I press the button, the pretty girl's head goes boom! Now you wouldn't want that, would you?"

Behind Eli a low growl could be heard. Honoka's eyes narrowed in anger, her hands clenching tight on the Dominator and shaking.

"Put down the fucking gun or else I'm going to press it!"

Not wanting to put the hostage in danger, Eli looked at Honoka and nodded. Honoka bit her bottom lip and slowly set the gun down, Eli doing the same.

Shinjirou laughed insanely as if he have won a great war of some sort. "The Sybil System is a joke anyways! It can't truly protect the people! There's no fucking point to it! It couldn't even protect one little whore!"

And with that, he pressed the button.

It was like the world around just completely froze, Eli's ear piece beeped and Nico's coughing voice spoke up, "A-Ayase! The collar..."

Nico was saying something, but Eli couldn't hear it. All she could hear was a loud buzzing in her ear, everything falling apart. Her eyes widen as she remember the Enforcer behind her. She slowly turned her head towards Honoka.

Honoka's eyes were wide with complete shock, suddenly the Enforcer crouched down and grabbed the Dominator. With a loud roaring scream, Honoka lunged at Shinjirou and bashed his face with the Dominator. The sheer force causing Shinjirou to fall down, that didn't stop Honoka though.

She jumped on Shinjirou and continue to bash his face with the Dominator, blood splurting everywhere.

"Why?! Why?! Why?!" She screamed as she continued wailing on Shinjirou. His insane laughter filled the air with Honoka's raging screams as she continue to smashed his face with the large gun. Finally she pressed the Dominator to his face.

The Dominator whirled and turn into the Lethal Mode and Shinjirou's eyes widen, finally realizing his situation; his insane laughter dying down.

"Die." She said breathlessly.

She pulled the trigger and his face began to bloat up before...

_Splat._

* * *

"I'm sorry I'm late...if we made it this wouldn't have happened." Umi said softly, her eyes avoiding the scene in front of her.

Eli leaned against the wall, Honoka sitting next to her her face completely covered in blood.

What's left of Shinjirou's body was covered with a tarp. Drones circling around the area as they scanned for any evidence that can be taken away.

"Either way the results would have been the same..." Eli said softly, her eyes just looking ahead.

"Ayase!" Nico and Maki finally arrived with a girl following behind, her body completely bruised and her clothes torn. Both Maki and Nico also not looking any better.

"She's shooken up right now, but she's fine." Maki said, her eyes softening as she put a reassuring hand on the girl's shoulder and led her into the ambulance.

"Yup! Luckily the great Yazawa Nico was able to take the collar off of her before it exploded!"

"If the collar didn't kill her, the heart attack probably would have." Maki said rolling her eyes.

Nico ignored the comment. "Man, it was really nerve-racking. Good thing I threw the collar away in ti-what the heck, Honoka. You look like you faceplanted a plate of spaghetti."

"Yazawa..." Eli said in a warning voice at the obviously insensitive comment, but Honoka only looked up and laughed. "Hehe, yeah. I can't wait to head back to the Bureau and take a bath." She was obviously glad that the hostage was alive and taken care of.

Eli looked at Honoka and smiled softly, "I expect a full detailed report from everyone tomorrow so I can submit it to the Chief, got it?"

"Yes, Slave Driver." Nico said jokingly as she brought out a handkerchief and began wiping Honoka's face with Rin clinging onto her back saluting at Eli, "Yes, ma-am!"

Eli ignored Nico's comment and looked at Maki. "Good job out there, Nishikino."

The sudden praise took Maki by surprised and she looked away, playing with her hair. "I-It was nothing."

"Yeah. The newbie actually did pretty great. Not as great as me, of course." Nico laughed as she walked towards the van with Honoka and Rin. "Nico-chan should make curry tonight!" Rin purred as she clung onto Nico's back, her feet dragging on the floor.

"Fine fine. Just get off me, you're heavy!" The three Enforcers laughed as they entered the van.

The van drove off and Umi finally looked at the crime scene. "It's strange though...isn't it?"

Eli nodded "Yeah...from the information on Shinjirou, he was just a regular clerk...where did he get a bomb like that?"

The three Inspector stood silently at the crime scene, the drones still going around scanning and collecting any evidence.

From a rooftop a figure sat at the edge. Her long slender legs swinging almost childishly, completely opposed to her mature feature. She lowered the binocular and green eyes glisten slightly, a tear sliding down her cheek.

She wiped the tear, "It's a shame about Shinjirou..."

Long purple hair tied in low pigtails flowed in the wind and she stood up. She smiled as the image of the blonde inspector crossed her mind and she giggled. "That Inspector is really a beauty though. All of them really. I hope they can provide some sort of entertainment." She took out a stack of tarot cards and shuffled them for a few minutes before drawing one.

Green eyes widened slightly and full lips widen into a smile, she tilted her head and looked up at the night sky.

"Justice, huh? How interesting...would true justice finally be served, I wonder?"

Eli finally reached her apartment and unlocked the door to her room, she entered the room to be greeted with darkness and emptiness. She let out a sigh and flipped the switch on, the lights turning on revealing a plain room. She sat on the bed and laid down, closing her eyes.

Being an Inspector really was stressful.

She raised her arm up over her face looking at her wrist. Eli pressed a button, letting the Holo scan her.

_**Crime Coifficient: 74.6**_

_**Psycho Hue: Clear**_

Eli closed her eyes again and sighed.

* * *

_**Omake:**_

"Don't even think about it Sybil Dogs! I'll blow that bitch's head off with this!" Shinjirou screamed as he reached inside his jacket and pulled out a small button. The button slipped out of his hand and landed on the ground in front of Eli.

"..." Eli blinked and picked up the button.

"..."

"...T-time out. Do over!" Shinjirou screeched.

"Nah." Eli deadpanned and pulled the trigger.

* * *

_**Author's Rambling:**_ I wanted to write an AU story in celebration of both Psycho-Pass and Love Live movie.

Also I wanted to see how well I can make a serious story. I hope you enjoy it and even if you never watched/read Psycho-Pass, I hope you will continue to show interest in the story.

Yes, there will be pairings and shippings and all that good stuff.

_**Psycho-Pass Terms**_

Holograms: In the world of Psycho-Pass, holograms are an essential part of daily life. They are used in both personal and professional arenas, can be summoned up or dismissed easily, and serve a variety of functions. There are different types of Holograms and will probably be explained some more in later chapters when they show up.

Inspectors: Inspectors are the top-ranking law enforcement officers under the supervision of the Sybil System. They are in charge of handling their assigned cases as they see fit, utilizing all available resources to them, including the analysts and enforcers assigned to their division.

Enforcers: Enforcers are latent criminals whose skills are in tracking down and apprehending active criminals in the field under the direct authority of the Inspectors. Inspectors whose hue becomes cloudy and Crime Coefficient rises becomes demotes to Enforcers.

Sibyl System: The Sibyl System is the private organization that created and manages the Psycho-Pass technology and the Dominators. They work alongside the government to manage crime in Japan. Sibyl founds the Public Safety Bureau and rules over its personnel and the country with an iron fist.

Dominators: The Dominator is the handgun carried by enlisted Inspection and Enforcement officers. The gun is able to determine the identity of its holder, and requires authentication and wireless connection to the Sybil System in order to operate. Also, each individual gun can only be heard by the user currently registered to it. The Dominators has three modes; Non-Lethal Paralyzer, Lethal Eliminator, and Destroy Decomposer.

* * *

RRWhitey signing out!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Psycho-Pass: Muse Division**_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ This came out a lot faster than I expected. Whoops.

I have no idea what I'm doing anymore.

Sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride?

_**Disclaimers:**_ I own absolutely nada.

* * *

Red eyes scanned around the corridor, several Inspectors from different department paused for a moment to look at her with an expression filled with slight disgust. She sent a glare back and smirked when they looked away and scurried off.

Nico opened the doors leading to her division and looked around scowling as the only person there was the one person she didn't really want to see.

"Where's Ayase and Sonoda?"

Amethyst eyes glanced up from the Holo screen and fingers that were typing on the keyboard paused for a second before continuing again. "Inspector Sonoda is off duty for today and Inspector Ayase is doing a patrol with Hoshizora."

Footsteps inched closer and Maki could feel Nico's presence behind her. Before she could say anything else, Nico grabbed her roughly by the arm and dragged her away from the desk.

"Then you'll have to do!" Nico grumbled as she dragged the young Inspector out of the office and down the hallway. Several other Inspectors looking with confusion only to scatter away when red eyes narrowed at their directions.

"H-hey! Let go of me! I still have a report to write!" Maki tried to wrestle her arm out of the smaller girl's grip, but strangely enough Nico had a really iron grip. "Where are you taking me?" Nico only ignored her questions.

The Enforcer dragged the Inspector to the parking lot and paused, looking around. "Which one is your car?" She asked finally letting go of Maki's arm.

Maki rubbed her arm that was obviously going to bruise now because of the small Enforcer's grip. She frowned, "It's that one over there." She pointed at the small cop car that was parked in the corner. Nico grinned, skipping towards the passenger side and looked at Maki with an expecting expression. "Hurry up and unlock it, slowpoke!"

"What the heck...I don't get this..." Maki mumbled as she pulled out her keys and unlocked the door.

She didn't understand what the heck was going on at all. One moment she was writing a report and the next she was being dragged around by a pint-size Enforcer going to wherever sort of address that said Enforcer entered into her Navi. Maki decided to glance over to the Navi and raised an eyebrow as she recognized the address.

"We're going to the Rehabilitation center?" Maki questioned, slapping Nico's hand away from the radio dial.

Nico shook her hand after it being slapped and let out a childish pout, drumming her fingers on the armrest. "Yeah, just gonna go visit someone there."

"Why did you bugged me then? You could have just went by yourse-" Maki stopped suddenly feeling stupid for forgetting one simple fact.

"I'm only allowed to go out if an Inspector is with me." Nico looked out at the window with a bitter smile. Maki glanced at the girl, feeling her heart drop for a moment before her eyes going back to the road. "S-Sorry...that was stupid of me to say..."

"It's fine. I mean I'm such a dangerous badass, of course I'm going to need someone to keep an eye on me or else I'll do something awesome." The Enforcer said with a laugh and Maki rolled her eyes, a smile crossing her face. "Yeah yeah. Whatever you say."

"So why did you join the MWPSB?" Nico asked curiously as her eyes wander back out the window again, the scenery blurring by. The red-head stared long and hard down the road, chewing on her bottom lip lightly. "I guess I felt like it was something only I could do..."

"Something only you can do?"

Nico shifted from her seat and stared at Maki. The burning red eyes piercing at the younger Inspector causing her to shiver slightly at the intensity.

"It's difficult to explain..." Maki spoke quietly hopefully Nico would just leave it alone. She sighed silently in relief when Nico only grunted and went back to looking out the window. The rest of the car-ride was filled with an awkward silence until they finally reached the Center.

Maki parked the car and followed after Nico who skipped off to the front desk only to be stopped by a drone. "Excuse me, Miss. Your hue is very cloudy."

"Yeah yeah, I know. I'm an Enforcer with my Inspector babysitter. So let me through, you overgrown toaster." Nico growled in annoyance shoving her badge for the drone to scan.

"Please have the Inspector accompanying you verify their identification."

"Ah jeeeeez!" Nico whined and gave Maki a pleading look almost like a puppy asking to be let inside. Maki had to bite back a laughter at that look and she produced her badge to the drone to scan. "Thank you, Inspector Nishikino Maki." The drone whirled around and stroll off.

"Thank you, Inspector Nishikino Maki." Nico said in a mocking voice. "As always for me it's always 'Where's your inspector?' and for others it's 'Thanks for keeping that animal leashed.'"

The red-headed Inspector twirled a lock of hair not sure how to reply to that and just stared around at the glass pane that separated the two from the people inside of it. Some of them looked overly tired and others just looked really angry. Maki flinched back as one of them from behind the pane threw the chair from inside screaming to be let out. Several men came into his room to subdue him.

"Here we are." Nico said apparently not at all affected by the scene that just happened. She showed her badge to the guard drone that was standing in front of a door and Maki did the same.

They entered the room into another corridor before finally reaching their destination.

The nameplate had in bold letters: **Osaka Shizuku**

"That name..." Maki recalled the name. It was the hostage that Nico and Maki saved just the other day.

Nico opened the door and walked in, Maki following close by. "Oi, Osaka-san! How are you?" Nico asked in a singsong voice.

The young girl Shizuku looked way better than when they have first met her, of course she was a total mess after being taken hostage, beaten, and almost blown up. Now she was sitting on the bed, reading a book with a calm serene expression. When they have entered the room, she looked up and gave a bright smile at the two. "Oh! Yazawa-san! Nishikino-san!" She jumped off of the bed and gesture towards the small table. "Please sit down! I'll make some tea, it's not very good tea though."

"It's fine, the Rehabilitation Center isn't known for their tea anyways." Nico said taking a seat, gesturing for Maki to sit down also. Maki followed suit and sat down stiffly, playing with her hair.

"So how's the therapy going so far, Osaka-san?" Nico asked, her voice sounding very much like a caring older sister.

Shizuku took a seat across from them pouring the tea and offering each one a cup. "It's going fine, the therapist said that my hue is clearing up and I should be able to be released back home soon enough."

"That's good. Honoka would be glad to hear that." Nico said blowing into the cup and taking a sip, grimacing from the taste of the cheap flavor. "You're lucky that we were able to get you some rehabilitation before your hue permanently darken."

Shizuku bowed her head towards Nico, "Yes...I am truly fortunate, my parents would be so glad that I wouldn't be labeled a latent criminal." She gasped suddenly and snapped her head up apologetically. "Oh no. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like tha-"

"It's fine, it's fine. Jeez, we need to make some sort of petition for the Rehabilitation Center to give the patient less crappy tea. Don't you think, Nishikino?" Nico said diverting the topic.

"Huh? O-oh...uh yeah..." Maki mumbled, nodding numbly.

They chatted for a little longer, after they finished the tea they waved goodbye and left.

As they walked down the hall in silence, Nico suddenly spoke up. "Nishikino, how's your parents?"

"B-bueh?" The question caught Maki off guard, but she straighten up again and relaxed, "Well...my father is a business man who just recently left for work overseas and my mother is actually a doctor here in this Center. She doesn't have a shift today though."

"Ah. Hmm."

Silence once again filled the air.

"W-what about you, Yazawa?" Maki asked slowly as if afraid she was threading on thin ice.

Ruby red eyes looked ahead with no emotions, "I had a dad. He died though. As for my mom. I dunno, haven't contacted her ever since I was labeled as a latent criminal."

"Oh..." Maki felt liked she just cracked the thin ice and landed into the cold water. Her heart feeling heavy and filled with sadness for the Enforcer.

Nico shrugged walking ahead. "It doesn't matter though, I'm sure my dad would be proud his little girl is kicking ass and-buwah!" Nico bumped into someone, landing face first on something soft and marshmallow-y. She quickly backed up and blushed, realizing that she just faceplanted into someone's breasts.

"Oh my. Are you alright?" The woman asked with a giggle.

"I-I'm fine. Sorry about that I should have watched where I was going." Nico said suddenly avoiding eye contact with the woman.

The woman smiled and walked by Nico and Maki, her green eyes twinkling in amusement. "It's alright, please be more careful in the future though..."

Maki looked back at the woman, her long purple hair flowing as she walked. "Wow...she's really pretty..." She looked back at Nico and raised an eyebrow.

Nico stood there with a strange unknown expression on her face, her fist clenching tightly. "Yazawa...are you alright?" Maki asked putting a hand on the Enforcer's shoulder causing her to snap her head up to attention. "Y-Yeah...we should go." Nico said softly, brushing Maki's hand off her shoulder, and started walking ahead. "Since you accompanied the Great Nico, I guess I should reward you." She said with her head held up high and Maki snorted, rolling her eyes at this.

"You doing anything for dinner?"

"E-eh?" Maki almost tripped at this. "W-what?"

Nico looked back at Maki with a smug expression seeing the Inspector almost tripping, "I'm inviting you over for dinner, if you want of course. I can't really take you out or anything, but I can make something that would make your taste-buds sing."

Maki felt her face flush at this and avoided looking at Nico. "I-I guess since I don't really have anything to do...I could...come over..." She mentally cursed as she could feel the tip of her ears burn red with embarrassment.

"Alright, it's a date then!"

"D-date?!"

"Now drive me home!" Nico walked off in a brisk pace, her eyes narrowing slightly as the image of the purple haired woman entered her mind. She squeezed her arm lightly remembering how all her senses went off when she looked into those green eyes. Nico shook her head slightly.

It was probably nothing.

She hoped.

* * *

Fingers drummed at the desk impatiently, cool blue eyes piercing at the meek woman who was sitting in front of the many Holo screens and furiously typing as fast as her fingers can. She repeatedly mumbled out apologies as time went by and that only further annoyed the blonde-haired Inspector.

"Inspector Ayase! Stop scaring Kayo-chin! She can't work with you glaring with such a scary expression like that!" Rin spoke out, pulling the edge of her eyelids to mockingly show how Eli's expression was. Eli sighed and looked away, "Fine fine. Sorry about that, Koizumi."

"I-It's alright..." Hanayo squeaked as her hands began to shake. She slowly reached for a small case full of pills, popping several in her mouth before guzzling down the water from her water bottle. She let out a sigh as her hands slowly stop shaking, her typing resuming once again in a more fast steady pace.

"I have been looking through all the surveillance of Kaminaga-san. But he have had no contact with anyone in his apartment nor does his cell phone records show that he have contacted anyone at all these past few months save for food delivery services."

Eli looked at the Holo screens, the screens filled with Shinjirou's profile and his cell phone record which was completely clean. "That is strange..." She scratched the top of her head and sighed. "How does a simple clerk with no prior background suddenly get flagged for a cloudy hue and was in possession of a bomb?" Eli bit her thumb trying to connect any dots to no avail.

"Have you gotten anything about the bomb?"

Hanayo looked at Eli and typed several things, pulling up the files of the bomb. "Since Nico-chan was able to send me a scan of the bomb before it blew up, I've been doing some research on it." Several pictures popped up.

"It isn't any factory made bomb, but there was something odd about it."

"What, Kayo-chin? What?" Rin asked excitedly, bouncing up and down behind Hanayo's seat. Hanayo took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes, dark circles forming under it from the lack of sleep. "I'm not sure just yet. But all I know is that there is something odd about it..."

"This whole case is odd." Eli sighed.

"I-I'm sorry. I'll try and solve this as soon as possible!"

Eli turned around and walked towards the exit of the Analyst Lab. "It's fine, just don't overwork yourself, Koizumi." The door opened and she left the room.

The orange-haired Enforcer looked at Hanayo who was sighing, feeling utterly useless. Without saying a word, Rin wrapped her arms around Hanayo. She rested her chin on the other girl's shoulder, "It's okay, Kayo-chin." she whispered softly.

Hanayo smiled, leaning into the embrace of Rin's. She wrapped her fingers around Rin's arm. "I know. I'm fine. As long as you're here..."

They stayed like that silently, just the comfort of each other presence calming the both of them before...

**"WARNING: A Latent Criminal has been spotted. Muse Division is to be on the scene immediately."**

Rin released Hanayo, who sighed already missing the contact. "Looks like it's time for work, nyah."

Hanayo smiled softly and waved, "Good luck, Rin-chan. Be safe." With a cat-like grin, Rin saluted playfully before running out of the lab.

Rin ran down the hall, ignoring the looks from everyone she ran by before taking notice of a familiar person. "Nyah!" She pounced, jumping on the person's back causing them to both tumble down.

"What the heck, Rin?!" Nico groaned, picking herself off the ground. Rin grinned, clinging to Nico like a koala. "Nico-chan! I bet I'm going to catch this guy before you!"

"Are you trying to start a fight?"

"Nico-chan can never beat me though!"

"I can still shoot you."

"That's cheating, nyah!"

Maki rolled her eyes as Nico continued to walk off with Rin clinging onto her back like a small child. "Come on. Let's go."

They finally arrived at the scene, Eli already there looking through the files given to her by a nearby drone. Maki saluted at Eli, "Inspector Ayase! Inspector Nishikino Maki is here!" Eli glanced up and nodded towards her. "Nishikino."

She pulled up the files on her Holo and sent it to the Inspector and the two Enforcers. "The target is Imagawa Kai. He was scanned by a drone, but before he could even be approached, he disappeared in the mall. He might not even be aware that his hue is cloudy so proceed with caution."

"Hoshizora. You'll be with Nishikino. Yazawa, you're with me."

"Aye aye, captain!" Rin saluted and grabbed Maki, dragging her off. "O-Oi! What the heck is with everyone dragging me awaaaaaaaaaaay..." Maki's voice of protest slowly died off as she was dragged off into the mall leaving Eli and Nico alone.

"Well then. Shall we, Yazawa?" Eli asked as she hoisted the Dominator, Nico copying Eli while rolling her eyes. "We shall, Ayase."

The mall was crawling with so many people, it was obviously difficult to pick out one guy from all of them. Eli and Nico were on the second floor, the blonde Inspector scanning the crowd trying to find their target. Nico glanced left and right almost lazily, looking at the screen of her Communication Holo. "What sort of crappy drone takes a crappy picture like this?" Nico whined, the screen showing a horridly blurred picture of their target.

"The mall's drones are out of date and haven't been upgraded to the newer models yet with more precise sharpened images." Eli answered still looking down at the crowd. She could barely make out Rin and Maki who were scouring around the ground floor.

Nico leaned on the railing next to Eli, she held her hand over her forehead and looked around."As if we can find the guy with such little information..."

She paused for a bit and then pressed at her ear piece. "Rin. Over at the Art Exhibitions!"

"You see him?" Eli asked a slight amazed expression crossing her face.

Nico broke off into a run heading towards the escalator, a smirk gracing her face. "Of course. A hunting dog can always smell their prey."

Rin nodded after hearing the location from Nico and looked at Maki. "Over at the Art Exhibitions."

The two ran off heading towards the Art Exhibitions. It was empty except for a few people that loitered around not even really paying attention to any of the artworks. Maki glanced around shivering slightly at the paintings before her. The walls were lined with gruesome paintings of corpses and other frightening looking things. "T-This is art?"

"It's the artwork of a famous killer. Everytime he killed someone he'd paint a picture of the scene. It's not surprising that some art gallery actually host such pictures, nyah..." Rin said softly as she turned a corner, her eyes lighting up like a cat who just found it's prey. "I see him."

Maki glanced at the man that just stared numbly at a painting of a hung woman whose body were burning. "How do you know it's him?"

Rin grinned in reply, "He smells kinda like me." she motioned Maki to stay there and slowly approached the target.

"Hello, nyahhh!" Rin said cheerfully. The man glanced down at the girl with a solemn look and then back at the painting. "Do you know about the story of this painting?" The man finally said after a moment of silence.

Amber eyes flickered over the the painting, "Uhn...it's about how a woman who was in love with another man. But the man was already engaged to another woman. So she ran away and met a painter."

"The painter comforted the woman, but what the woman didn't know was that he was a killer." Kai continued after Rin, his voice slowly choking back a sob.

"He slit her throat...hung her, set her body on fire, and painted the picture as she burned..." Rin said in a soft low voice. Kai looked back at Rin and smiled, "You are knowledgeable for someone so young. But...do you know the story about the man she was in love with?" Rin shook her head.

"The man and the woman were actually childhood friends. When they were young, they promised each other that they would go off together and get married. But the man was forced to wed another woman." He stopped talking and stared into Rin's eyes, almost as if he was peering into her soul "Do you know how painful it is to lose someone precious to you without even realizing it? The pain the man felt as his childhood friend was brutally murdered because of him?"

"You were the woman's..." Rin finally placed the pieces back together and Kai continued smiling softly.

"And you're with the MWPSB, aren't you?" He sighed, his eyes looking back at the painting. "I should have figured. My hue was getting worse and worse...my mind being clouded with regret..." He laughed bitterly, "Until one day...my wife came home...told me to stop wallowing in my self pity. Get on with my life...stop thinking about that useless whore."

"I never really loved her..." Kai reached for his pocket and Rin's eyes widen.

A silver flash swung at her neck. Blood dripping down the knife that Kai now held. "So before I knew it...I slashed her neck just like that..."

Rin fell.

"HOSHIZORA!"

* * *

_**Omake:**_

Nico landed on soft marshmallow-y breasts. "Did I just landed on clouds? Am I in heaven?"

"What the hell, Yazawa?" Maki fumed angrily.

"My my...is this a pick-up line? How cute." The woman smiled and walked away, "You should be more careful next time, cutie."

Nico stood there silently, she reached for her pockets, and gasped.

"WHAT THE HECK? WHERE'S MY WALLET?!"

As she rounded the corner, green eyes twinkled mischievously as she held between her fingers a wallet.

* * *

_**Author's Rambling:**_ I did not plan on stopping at a cliffhanger. But I almost reached past the mark I was planning on so I cut the ending and will probably finish it in the next chapter.

I always wanted to write something full of mysteries. Am I doing good? Are you scratching your heads trying to put the pieces together?

No? You already figured it out? Dammit.

Typical shippings are typical. But don't worry, there will be enough interactions between all of them...hopefully.

If you enjoyed the fic so far feel free to drop a review, criticism, your undying love to me. Or all three! What? No love? Okay fine. I don't need it anyways.

But seriously, I hope this put you at the edge of your seats.

* * *

RRWhitey signing out!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Psycho-Pass: Muse Divison_**

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ I now forgot where I was going with this story. It's completely derailing from the original idea.

But I'm loving the added changes.

Sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride.

_**Disclaimers:**_ I own a Nozomi hug pillow and a Nozomi Nendoroid. Does that count? No? Damn. Okay.

* * *

"HOSHIZORA!"

The few people that were in the art gallery screamed as they saw the Enforcer fall down to the ground, blood spraying about. Kai ran off leaving Rin on the ground, Eli and Nico rushing to the scene. "Yazawa! Nishikino! Get medical help for Hoshizora! I'll take care of Kai!" Eli yelled as she continued to run off after the target.

Maki stood there, still frozen, in complete shock at the scene that just happened before her. She trembled before collapsing to her knees trying her best to choke back the sobs, fighting the tears threatening to spill out.

"Nishikino! Get your ass over here and help me out!" Nico screamed as she was already kneeled down next to Rin. She gently hoisted Rin's head onto her lap, Rin's eyes fading slightly as she gurgled a bit, the blood still spilling out from the wound. "N-Nico-chan..." She gasped out softly, grasping Nico's hand.

"It's okay, Rin-chan. You'll be fine." Nico gritted her teeth as she pulled out some gauze from the med kit and inspecting the wounds. "He missed your arteries. But we still need to get you help before you bleed to death."

Rin laughed softly, choking and coughing out bits of blood, the blood splattering slightly on Nico's face. "He...didn't miss...I dodged..."

Nico smiled wryly, ignoring the blood that splattered on her cheek. "Of course. Because Rin-chan is the fastest." She lightly placed pressure on the wound and looked over to Maki. "Nishikino! Get over here and help me already! You can have a breakdown later!"

Maki finally got over her shock and stumbled over kneeling next to Nico, her face becoming obviously pale at the sight of all the blood spilling out. Hands shaking on her lap, she continued to stare at the wounded enforcer. Nico growled before shoving the bandages in Maki's hand and placing Rin back down. "Wrap up her wounds! I'm going to help Ayase!"

And before Maki could even reply the small enforcer already bolted off leaving her with Rin. Maki looked down, her eyes widening slightly as she stared at the bandages in her hands that were already damped with blood. Her breath became ragged, her body trembling.

A bloodied hand placed itself on Maki's lap causing her to jump slightly in shock. She looked down at Rin who only weakly grinned at her. "It's...okay...I'm an...Enforcer...so it doesn't...matter..." She whispered softly and sadly as if forcing herself to accept the sad truth.

"...No..." Maki gripped the bandages before grabbing hold of the med kit and inching closer to Rin. Her hands were still trembling slightly, but she clenched the med kit tightly and took a deep breath. "You're going to be okay. Don't worry."

Eli was still running after Kai, trying her best to zig zag the crowd of people while keeping an eye on her target. There were suddenly way too much people here it was almost ridiculous. If this kept up she was going to lose Kai! She growled slightly in frustration as she saw Kai turned a corner, a crowd of noisy teenagers blocking her way. "Dammit!"

Without missing a beat, she shoved one of them aside and continue running after Kai ignoring the teenagers yelling after her. She turned the corner, gritting her teeth as she could no longer spot Kai. Eli looked around before furrowing her eyes.

She saw a small droplet of blood heading towards the elevator. It was a long shot...but if her instincts were right...

With a quick sprint she headed towards the stairs down to the underground storage warehouse below the mall. Her breath coming in short ragged gasp as she continued running down the stairs as quickly as she could until she finally made it to the storage warehouse.

Eli walked around still gasping for breath as she tried to locate the latent criminal. "Kai! There is no other place left for you to run!"

"Another PSB officer? What a shame...so young and so beautiful..."

A loud whirling sound reached her ears and with quick reflexes, Eli jumped away, barely dodging a large construction drone that smashed it's claw to the ground. Kai was inside the drone controlling it. He quickly pressed several buttons before pulling on a lever. The drone opened up a compartment and a Gatling gun appeared.

"What the-" Eli fled behind some metal containers to shield herself from the incoming bullets. "How the hell does a Construction Drone have a Gatling gun installed in it?! It's not a Combat Drone!" She flinched as a bullet grazed her arm. All she could do was sit there as the bullet continued to pound against the containers.

The sound of the Gatling gun slowly dying down as it paused to reload. With that chance, Eli jumped out from her hiding spot and aimed the Dominator at the Drone.

**"Enforcement mode is Destroy Decomposer. Target will be completely eliminated. Please be careful."**

The Dominator quickly changing shape and Eli fired.

But before the blast could connected, the Drone jumped out of the way. The blast hitting several metal containers behind it and completely obliterating them, leaving nothing behind.

"Damn!" Eli gritted her teeth. The drone took aim at her and fired the gun, Eli quickly rolling away to another set of containers that was now being pelted with bullets. She had to wait for the Gatling gun to pause before she can try her chance again.

Her ears perked up as she felt the ground shook under her, the sound of the gun coming closer. Then the gunfire stopped and she looked up, a look of complete shock crossing her face.

Eli moved away just before the drone landed on her.

"Stop running already!" Kai yelled frustratingly, his eyes gleaming with madness. "I promise I will make this quick and painless unlike that monster that Sibyl refused to judge!"

As Eli landed on her feet she aimed the Dominator once again at the drone and fired, her eyes widening in surprise as the drone once again dodged. The blast hitting the ceiling causing a loud explosion. "Die now!" Kai yelled as he aimed the Gatling gun at Eli.

Before he could fire, the debris from the ceiling fell on the drone, causing it to stumble just a bit, but enough to make it miss Eli. She scrambled to her feet and hid behind the metal containers once again, trying to catch her breath. The blonde inspector gritted her teeth and clenched her hands tightly around the Dominator.

The Drone was way too quick and nimble for being just for construction...and she only had one shot left for the Destroy Decomposer mode. It was now or never.

As Kai was doing his best to try and get the drone to steady itself after the stumble, Eli jumped out from behind the containers. The Dominator pointed at the drone.

Before she could even pull the trigger, the drone unlatched a compartment and a grappling claw flew out knocking the Dominator out of Eli's hand and her off the container. Her blue eyes widening as she fell off, the drone now aiming the Gatling gun at her falling body.

"Die."

She heard the gatling gun slowly whirled as it was preparing to fire. A small blur passed Eli's eyes, Nico jumped from a metal container. Her small body ramming against the Drone and shifting the gun so it barely missed Eli. The inspector landed on the ground, groaning at the pain.

"W-what the hell?!" Kai rubbed his head where it had bumped into the small compartment in the seat and he looked over at the side, eyes widening as he stared into gleaming red eyes filled with anger. A feral grin graced her face and a Dominator pushed against the screen on the Drone.

"Bye bye."

She pulled the trigger.

The blast left nothing of the drone, not even any blood of the occupant. The Dominator whirling back into it's original form and Nico looked over at Eli. "Sorry, I'm late. Took me awhile to find where you guys were. Luckily you made a lot of noise and so I figured you were down here."

Eli laid there on the ground, her mouth slowly twisting into a tired smile. "You idiot...you could have always just checked my location on the Holo."

"...Oh."

Nico blushed in embarrassment and slung Eli's arm over her shoulder. "L-let's just get outta here..."

They met up with Maki outside of the mall who was just now closing the door to the van and sending it off before looking at them with equally tired eyes. "How's Rin?" Nico asked softly.

The red-headed inspector sighed, her amethyst eyes blinking tiredly. "She's...fine...she lost a lot of blood though...so she might be out of commission for awhile." She glanced around at Eli and Nico.

"What happened to Kai?"

"I blew him up." Nico said proudly.

Eli rolled her eyes, stumbling away from Nico taking refuge against a pillar. "Yeah. Congrats, Yazawa. You blew up a latent criminal that had a Crime-Coefficient of under 300."

"What are you talking about?! He was obviously over 300 with how he was going batshit insane! And is that any way to thank the person that saved your butt, Ayase?!" Nico scoffed, turning away from Eli. She crossed her arms and scowled. "I don't even know why I bother..."

"I checked with the Dominator...his Coefficient was only 129.6"

Both Maki and Nico looked at Eli with puzzled expression. "What? Usually when we deal with people that crazy it's over 300 or even more!"

Eli gripped at her shoulder, the blood still oozing out. Maki taking note of this and quickly rushing by her superior's side, tending to the wound. The older inspector muttered a small thank you, wincing slightly at the pain. "Yeah...also did you take notice anything about the drone that Kai controlled?"

"The drone?" Maki asked as she wrapped the wound. It was a patched work, but better than nothing.

"Yeah, Kai was using a Construction Drone and almost killed Ayase over here until I swooped in and saved her ass because I'm just that gre-"

"Kai went into that warehouse with a Construction Drone ready to use. What's most strange about it was the fact it had a Gatling gun installed in it." Eli said interrupting the smaller girl causing her to pout and glare angrily.

"A Construction Drone with mechanics that should only be in a Military Drone?" Maki said as if she was hearing the most unbelievable thing.

"Yeah...we could have had it analyzed...if SOMEONE didn't blow it up." Blue eyes glared over at red eyes. "Oi oi oi. I saw you using the Decomposer mode too. It would have ended up like that anyways."

Eli closed her eyes and sighed. "Yeah...which reminds me." She walked over to the raven-haired Enforcer and hit the latter on her head.

"Yeowch! What was that for?!" Nico whined rubbing her head.

Eli glared down at Nico, "What sort of idiot goes extremely close-ranged with the Decomposer Mode?! You're lucky you didn't lose an arm!"

"Yazawa-san did what?!" Maki fumed angrily and walked over also hitting Nico on the head. "Are you stupid or something?!"

"I'm going to be if you guys keep killing my braincells like that!"

"There probably isn't much to kill..." Maki mumbled.

"Excuse me?!"

The two continued to bicker and Eli only sighed.

Several days after the whole fiasco with Kai, Rin was hospitalized and Eli was on leave so she could also recover. That didn't stop Eli from going to a coffee shop and looking through all the reports and evidence. There were just too many missing pieces. Dots that didn't connect. Nothing seemed to fit together.

A soft sigh escaped Eli's lips as she tapped her fingers on the table. Her other hand floating above the hologram which contained her report.

It may have seemed separate though, but for some reason...Eli felt like that there was some sort of connection between Kai and Shinjirou. Her hand that was tapping the table reached over to the coffee cup and she brought it to her lips, her brows furrowing and mouth twisting into a frown. She placed the cup down and reached for the sugar, dumping a large quantity amount into it.

"Oh my...that much sugar isn't good for you, you know?" Eli glanced up at the owner of the voice before looking back down at her screen. "It's alright. I'm still pretty young."

"Young and pretty alright...mind if I sit here? There isn't any table left and I always wanted to try the coffee here."

The blonde raised an eyebrow at this. "Sure, I guess. But do you usually go around sitting with strangers?"

"Only if they're as beautiful as you."

Eli almost dropped her coffee at that, but did her best to keep her cool. A light blush on her cheeks. She looked back at the woman seated across her. The woman was already ordering something. Eli's eyes slowly looked over the woman, her eyes falling upon the beautiful soft looking skin. Her long silky purple hair tied into a single braid that was settled over her shoulder. Eyes lingered downwards some more...

Eli quickly shook her head, bringing her eyes back up meeting green eyes staring back amusingly. The blonde quickly averted her eyes, feeling her face get hot again, embarrassed that she was caught staring.

Why was she staring in the first place?

And why is she feeling embarrassed at being caught staring?

"How about I introduce myself? So we can be less of a stranger." She said with a smile that caused Eli's heart to beat faster. "My name is Nozomi. Toujou Nozomi."

"Ayase Eli..." She mumbled silently, sipping at her now overly sweet coffee.

"I know."

Eli's head snapped back up to meet Nozomi's teasing grin. "I've heard so much about you. Sibyl's rising star. The beautiful foreign hero. The one who brings justice."

Again her face felt hot again at this. "I-I wouldn't say I'm any of those. Besides who says those sort of things about me?!"

"You are fairly famous within the city." Nozomi's order finally came in and she brought the cup to her lips. "But yes...there is no such thing as hero or justice..." she murmured softly taking a sip. Eli obviously didn't catch that as she was still drinking her coffee.

"You seem a little stressed though, is there anything I can do to help?" Nozomi offered, placing down her cup.

Once again, Eli raised an eyebrow. "So you sit with strangers, talk about them, and then offer them help?"

"As I've said. Only if they're as beautiful as you."

"Ah jeez! You're becoming a little too overly familiar, you know that?!"

Nozomi only replied with a serene smile that made Eli calmed down. She once again sipped out of her cup, her green eyes looking over at Eli. "Hm. Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet."

Blue eyes blinked in slight amusement and Eli leaned back on her chair, sighing and closing her eyes. "I guess I could let off the steam. Got anything in mind?" She didn't care anymore. She have been feeling horribly tense and with everything going on it was just one big headache. If following along with some strange woman were to even elevate that stress a little, she might as well went along with it.

Nozomi smiled as she waved a drone to get the check. "Follow me then."

Eli blinked as she looked ahead. She wasn't sure what she should expect. A random beautiful stranger suddenly sits at her table, flirts with her, offers to help relieve stress...

"Come on." Nozomi smile felt infectious because Eli found herself also smiling as she let the strange woman dragged her off.

* * *

"Ka-ra-oke!" Nozomi sang, microphone clenched tightly in her hand as the music boomed loudly in the small dimmed room. Eli sat on the couch with a tambourine in hand, shaking it with less enthusiasm as the woman at the stand. She couldn't help but smile, a slight laugh coming out of her mouth as Nozomi started up a horribly kiddy sounding song.

As soon as Nozomi have finished the song she looked over at Eli, her forehead dripping with sweat and she took a seat next to the blonde. Eli was flipping through the music list as she felt the other woman sat next to her.

"You know...I don't know if you're plain crazy or just dumb." She said with a chuckle. "What sort of person drags an _**Inspector **_to a karaoke bar? Those things just don't mix."

Nozomi hummed, putting her arm around Eli's shoulder. She leaned in close that Eli could smell the soft sweet fragrance that was coming from her. Nozomi placed her fingers at the music list, her finger slowly dragging down the list almost sensually and Eli gulped for some air. "Yes, I've heard that there have actually been plans to completely take down karaoke bars due to the fact that some people in Sibyl believes karaoke can cause hues to become cloudy." Nozomi said, her voice tickling Eli's ear. "It's sad really...if it continues on there would be nothing left to allow others to express themselves."

"If Sibyl believes that karaoke is bad then shouldn't we just trust in them?" Eli mumbled softly, feeling her face growing hot at the close proximity. Nozomi shifted away and Eli sighed in disappointment.

Wait...disappointment? No. She means relief.

"Do you believe singing your heart and soul out is bad?" Nozomi asked seriously, her green eyes staring down at Eli's blue eyes.

"I..." Eli averted her eyes not knowing what to say and Nozomi only smiled before handing the microphone to her. "Why don't you try and see if it's so bad then, Inspector Ayase?" She said adding a teasing tone at the end.

Eli blushed and shook her head, getting up from her seat. She stood at the stand and the music started playing. It was a slow soft song that was easy to follow and Eli closed her eyes, getting lost in the melody. Her voice filling the small karaoke room and Nozomi sat still, closing her eyes also and humming along.

Soon enough the song ended and Eli opened her eyes, sighing and blushing at her own performance. "Oh god, I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't be. You have a beautiful voice." Nozomi complimented and that only cause Eli to blush even brighter. "Jeez, compliment me all you want..." Before Eli could step down from the stand another song played. This time one with powerful beats and guitar riff.

A rock song?! A metal rock song at that?!

She looked over at Nozomi with a panicked expression which the latter only replied with a wink and a smile.

And so Eli sung her first metal rock song.

The song finally ended and Eli stood hunched over a little bit, gasping for breath. Her hands shaking uncontrollably around the mic.

"You know...you didn't have to sing it."

Eli cursed under her breath.

"Let's sing a duet next!"

* * *

A soft beeping echoed in the white room and in the bed amber eyes slowly opened before wincing and closing from the light. "Nyaaah...am I...dead?" Rin rasped, her throat feeling dry. She slowly got up from the bed before being forcibly pushed down. "Rin-chan!" Hanayo cried holding onto Rin tightly.

"Oof! Good morning to you too, Kayo-chin..." Rin groaned as she slowly pried the other girl off her.

Hanayo sniffled as she helped Rin settled more comfortably on the bed. "It's actually evening...you been out for 3 days."

"3 days?! Aw man...there was an event going on in MH Online!" Rin cried and Hanayo only frowned at that.

"Rin-chan..."

Rin took a closer look realizing there were heavy bags under Hanayo's eyes and that she looked as if she haven't eaten at all. "Kayo-chin..."

"I was...really worried...about you..." Tears began threatening to spill out and Rin panic.

"Kayo-chin! Nyah! No no no! I'm sorry, please don't cry!" Almost as if automatically, Rin pulled Hanayo close for a hug. "I'm really sorry, Kayo-chin..." Rin murmured softly, running her fingers in Hanayo's hair.

Hanayo gripped tightly at Rin, sobbing against her chest. "I...I really thought...I lost you again..."

"It's okay, I'm not going anywhere this time. I promised..." Rin whispered softly as she continued to run her fingers through Hanayo's hair. They sat together like that for a few moments until they were interrupted by a knock and a cough.

"Ahem...sorry to interrupt..." Maki said her stoic expression betrayed by the light blush on her face after witnessing the two girls' interaction. Hanayo squeaked and tried to move away, but Rin held her tightly preventing her from escaping.

"Hiyoh, Inspector Nishikino!" Rin waved with her free hand, "Thanks for saving my neck. Literally and figuratively!"

"Yeah...no problem...I guess..." Maki said with a blush as she walked over to the bedside and lifted up a bag filled with fruits. "Got you some apples and stuff."

"Yay! Can you peel them like little kitty cats?"

"Don't test your luck."

Maki took a seat at the other side of the bed as she started peeling the apple. Or at least attempting too. Rin peeked over, looking at the peeled apples. "Oh...is that...cthulhu or something?"

The Inspector looked at the patient with her eyebrows narrowed down in annoyance. "What are you talking about? I'm just peeling them!" The young Enforcer shrank back mewing out a small 'sowwy...'

Rin looked over to Hanayo and noticed something was off about her, she suddenly grabbed the other girl's hands and realized it was shaking. "Kayochin...have you taken your medicines recently?" Rin asked, her eyes filled with worry. The meek Analyst looked around at everything trying to avoid Rin's eyes before bowing her head in shame.

"No...I haven't..."

"Nyaaah! That's no good! You need to take it! Go back and get your medicine! I'm fine and alive now!" Rin flicked Hanayo's forehead playfully causing the latter to let out a small 'eep'. Maki looked over at the two with an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

Hanayo got off of her seat and headed towards the door, "Alright, Rin-chan. I'm going to get my medicine, but I'll be back real quick."

"Mmkaayy!" Rin blew a kiss towards Hanayo, who blushed at the action and left the room leaving Rin and Maki alone.

"...Gross." Maki simply stated as she went back to peeling or...butchering the apples. "So why is it that Koizumi-san have to take these...medicine?"

Amber eyes blinked, looking out at the window. "Kayo-chin is...well...the medicine helps Kayo-chin keep her coefficient down. If she doesn't take it daily she becomes more..." Rin stopped as if struggling to find the right words.

"She becomes more emotionally unstable and her coefficient will skyrocket all the way to the danger zone." Nico finished walking in the room with a bag filled with some food.

"Nico-chan!"

"Yazawa-san..."

Nico sat down on where Hanayo have previously seated and raised an eyebrow at Maki's...peeled apples. "Hanayo-chan once didn't take her medicine and well...she completely destroyed the Analyst room and beaten down several of the Inspectors that were around." The twin-tailed girl pulled out a riceball and tossed it over to Rin who happily caught it and already started eating. "The Inspectors that she beaten up deserved it though...a bunch of douchebags if you ask me..." Nico mumbled the last part to herself.

"Koizumi-san did? But she's so qui-owch!" Maki flinched as she accidentally cut her finger.

Nico rolled her eyes and reached over, grabbing the knife and apples from Maki. "Yeah, Hanayo-chan could have been a kickass Enforcer if she wanted to. Too bad she's pretty much insane without her meds." She twirled the knife and expertly started peeling the apples.

"Kitty cat! Kitty cat!" Rin whined as she watched Nico peeled the apples, Maki sitting there pouting with a twinge of jealousy. Nico acted as though she was ignoring Rin's request, but the apple slices were starting to look like little cats.

As Rin reached for a slice, Nico grinned as if remembering something important. "Oh yeah, Rin-chan. I won the bet."

"Bwet?" Rin spewed bits of apples, Nico and Maki cringing in disgust.

"Yeah. Remember we made that bet about who would catch the criminal first. Well, the great Yazawa Nico caught him!" Nico said, pounding her chest proudly.

"You blew him up." Maki sated dryly.

"Shut up. Same thing."

Rin leaned back and let out a loud whine, "Aw maaaan! I always miss all the fun parts!"

Both Enforcer just started laughing and Maki sat there feeling a little bit like an outsider until Nico looked over at her, a smirk on her face. "You know what, Nishikino...you're actually pretty strange though."

"Bueh? W-what are you talking about?" Maki looked at them both with wide eyes and her cheeks turning pink.

"Yeah...I never really had an Inspector that actually cried for me and visited me in the hospital wing, nyah!" Rin laughed some more while reaching for another apple slice and Nico mumbling to herself about whether or not if Rin eating a cat apple would be considered cannibalism somehow.

"I-I wasn't crying! I-isn't that normal though? Doesn't Inspector Ayase and Inspector Sonoda worry about you guys?"

The two Enforcers looked at each other before bursting out in loud laughing.

"Oh god, my sides!"

"Ahahaha! Oh man. My throat is hurting from laughing too much, nyahahaha!"

Maki eyebrows twitched in irritation at this. "What is so funny?!"

The laughter finally died down and Nico wiped a tear from her eye. "Ahahaha...sorry, Nishikino. It's just that...Ayase and Sonoda doesn't really care if we're gone or not. We're Enforcers, if we die they'll just replace us with some other poor sap."

The red-head sat there stunned at that. "That...that can't be...true."

Nico shrugged, "I mean...I heard Sonoda and Honoka-chan had some history together before she became an Enforcer. Now look how badly Sonoda treats Honoka-chan."

"Are...the relationship between Inspectors and Enforcers really that bad?"

The twin-tailed Enforcer snorted, "Bad? That doesn't even cut it. When I was in my first division my Inspector shot me with a Paralyzer and then claimed it was because I was about to escape. Glad I got outta that division."

Maki gasped at the horrible story, but Nico seemed to pay no mind to it as she looked over at Rin. "Hey, Rin-chan. Didn't your first Inspector actually tried and use you as a shield from an explosion?"

"Oh yeah...I remembered that...I got burned really bad. He didn't last long after that though, nyehehe."

"That's...terrible..." Maki slowly said, she couldn't believe her ears that these girls, probably not even that much older than her, were treated so terribly. Her hands were clenched tightly on her lap, trembling in anger at this.

Rin and Nico looked over with curious expression as to why their Inspector was getting angry at the stories. "Well, it's all in the past. And even though Ayase and Sonoda are pretty mean, I guess we should be lucky that they don't treat us that bad like the other Inspectors."

"Yeah! They just look at us all scary like and yell at us a lot!" Rin pulled her eyelids to give her a scary squinting face and pretended to yell.

Maki rubbed her temple feeling a headache forming, "But don't they worry about you guys?"

Nico shrugged at that and scoffed, "Eh, they don't really care. Like I said if we die, we get replaced. You're the only Inspector that ever visited an Enforcer when they're hurt as far as I've known."

"You peel apples real bad, but you're a good person, Maki-chan!"

Maki's eyes widen in surprise at the sudden informality. "M-Maki-chan?"

Rin gobbled up the last remaining apple slices and grinned at Maki, "Yeah! Calling you Nishikino all the time is too boring and long. So just Maki-chan! You can call me Rin if you want!"

Amethyst eyes looked down, cheeks flaring red at the thought of this. "R-Rin..."

"Yay! Maki-chan called me by my name!" Rin threw a fist in the air before coughing causing both Maki and Nico to jump from their seat and panic over the young Enforcer.

"Calm down, you hyperactive cat." Nico scolded the younger girl pushing her back to lie down on the bed. "Rest some more so you can be 100% ready to kick ass!"

A meek knock and Hanayo slowly opened the door, peeking in. "I-I'm back..." Hanayo mumbled softly, she entered the room before tilting her head slowly in curiousity as to why Maki was staring at her really hard with a strange expression.

Maki looked away after realizing that Hanayo was staring back at her, "...H-Hey...Ha...Hanayo..." Maki said slowly as if unsure if it was okay for the quiet girl. She glanced back seeing a bright wide smile, a blush adorning Hanayo's cheeks.

"Y-yes! Hello to you too...Maki-chan..." Hanayo whispered Maki's name quietly almost unheard from the occupants of the room.

Rin threw both of her fists in the air while still laying on the bed. "Woohoo! We're all friends now!" She said almost dazily. "Nico-chan...what did you give me? I feel...happy." A big grin formed on her face.

"...Eh. Don't worry about it. Probably just the riceballs that was laced with some...stuff. Finally taking effect." Nico looked away whistling innocently.

Rin mewled happily, wiggling her arms in the air. "Happy stuff! Nyahahahahaha!"

"You gave drugs to a patient...with an Inspector in the room?" Maki lips formed into a tight frown as she glared at the Enforcer. Nico only avoided the glare and hummed. "Well...I didn't expect an Inspector to even be visiting."

"That doesn't mean you can just drug her!"

"You drugged Rin-chan?!"

"I'm a kittypillar, nyah!" "Rin! Don't do that with the covers! You'll open your wounds!"

Rin's room was the only one in the entire hospital wing that was filled with happy laughter and yelling. The nurse walked by the room, she was about to interrupt to tell them to be quiet. But hearing the happy sounds of the young girls, she just smiled while shaking her head and walked off.

* * *

The sound of the showers running and a soft beautiful voice sang through the otherwise silent dark apartment room.

_"Our secret romance_

_And even though I want to feel you_

_All we can do is painfully gaze at each other_

_The feelings we can't have as girls who are in love with love_

_Why do they have to be so painful?"_

She shut off the water and pulled the shower curtains to the side, grabbing a towel to dry off her body, still humming a soft melody.

_"Just gazing at each other softly_

_A girl who's fallen in love with love; her quiet sigh is_

_Lonely... contented and lonely..."_

The woman finished as she wrapped the towel around her body and stepped out of the bathroom into an equally dark room. With a sway of her hips she head towards the bookshelf, grabbing a book that was covered in dust; forgotten squeezed amongst the many other books.

"What is it that society fears the most, I wonder?" Slender fingers flipped through a page of the old book.

"Is it change?" The hand holding the book ran a finger down it's spine slowly.

"Perhaps...war?" Green eyes flickered up at the man tied to the chair. His mouth muffled by a gag, his eyes shifting around in fear as he struggled to get out of his binds.

"Or maybe...it is...truth." She closed the book, placing it on the table and walking towards the terrified man. Full lips smiled seductively as she took the gag out of the man's mouth, he gasped for air, shaking and trembling. "P-please. I don't know anything. I really don't!"

The smile never left her lips as her green eyes stared down at the man's eyes as if peering into his soul. "Oh, please don't lie to me, Koshimizu-san..." She said gently as she slowly ran her fingers down the bound man's cheek. "I detest liars." She turned, the towel flitting slightly and water dripping around.

Sweat dripped down his forehead. "A-Alright! Fine! I-I'll tell you everything! Please! Just don't hurt me! Please!" The woman placed a finger on the man's lips silencing him.

"It doesn't matter really." She hummed, removing her finger from his dry chapped lips. "I've already obtained all the info I needed."

The man's eyes widened as he looked at the only source of light in the corner of the room. A monitor beeping as the screen showed that something was finished being transferred. "N-No..."

"Yup. Don't worry though. It will be put to good use." She pulled a syringe out of a bag and then brought it close to Koshimizu's arm. "Now please hold still. I don't want to miss."

The woman inserted the syringe into the vein in his arm. Her eyes betraying her unwavering smile.

As she left the apartment room and walked down the stairs. She paused for a moment, looking up at the sky with a sad look.

"Please hurry soon...Eli..."

* * *

**_Omake:_**

Eli did felt really stress, so why not go with this mysterious stranger that kept flirting with her to god knows where.

Wait. Isn't this how murder usually happens?

Nah. Probably not. She brushed off the idea and followed after Nozomi.

And it was the best choice she have made.

"Nngh...ahnn!" Eli moaned as she buried her face into the pillow, Nozomi giggling at this. "Oh my...you really are tense, you should relax some more..." She said with a sultry voice that caused shivers to go down Eli's spine.

"I...I can't help it...you're so..._oh_ _goooooooood_!" Another drawn out moan and Nozomi laughed.

"Wow. It's like you never had a massage before." She said with a chuckle as she massaged the knots out of Eli's shoulders.

Another moan and the actual masseuse stood outside the room, holding a stack of towels and blushing heavily trying to decide whether it was wise to interrupt or not.

* * *

_**Author's Rambling:**_ Phew! This was twice the usual limit. Although most of it was probably boring stuff...ahem...

Hope you enjoyed the story. I suck at writing serious dark stories with lots of unanswered questions so this is really fun and challenging for me.

No worries to the fans of the Second-Year trio. They will actually have more of a presence in the next chapter! ...Maybe...probably... *sweat* *sweat*

I'm just way too focus on building up all the characters...sigh.

If you enjoyed the story please drop a review. You can even just comment how sexy Nozomi is or how much of a dumb precious baby Nico and Rin are.

* * *

RRWhitey signing out!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Psycho-Pass: Muse Division**_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_Tried and change up my writing style some more. Hopefully it's an improvement.

If not...then dammit.

Also sorry for the late release. I totally was not distracted on the Event Nico SR...THAT I DID NOT GET ANOTHER TO IDOLIZE HER BECAUSE PEOPLE KEPT BUMPING MY RANKS DOWN.

THANKS ALOT, GUYS.

...

Sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride...?

_**Disclaimers:**_ I own nothing, but this twisted maze called my mind.

* * *

_'Tak...tak...tak...tak.'_ A tired sigh escape from frowning lips, a free hand reached up and rubbed her face—dark circles forming under her eyes from the lack of sleep. She pushed her chair away from her desk and brought her arms over her head stretching, letting out a soft moan in contentment as her back popped and cracked. Brown eyes glanced back at the hologram before her the blinking line on the document that taunted her.

Her fingers danced back on the keyboard, pausing in midair—a groan escaping her lips. Her eyes flitting to the only words on the otherwise blank document.

_**Current Enforcers Evaluation Report**_:

_**Kousaka Honoka**_

Her mind tried settle down as attempted to contain the negative emotions that swirled inside of her just by looking at that name.

Umi just wasn't sure what to even put in on her report.

She shook her head and slapped her cheeks with both hands, flinching from the pain. With cheeks throbbing, she tried and focus her gaze back onto the taunting holo screen. She had to finish the evaluation sooner or later—and with how punctual Umi was—sooner was best.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts and she sighed in secret relief at the much needed distraction. "Come in." She said without looking back to see who it was. The door cracked open just a bit and without even turning, she can probably imagine the slight pout on the guest's face.

"Working overnight again, Umi?" The voice called out softly, filled with worry and concern.

The blue-haired Inspector continue to stare at the holo screen. "Of course. Ayase is still recovering and Nishikino is new. Someone has to do the evaluations for those Enforcers."

She could feel the presence step closer until she could smell the soft vanilla scent. "You been overworking a lot lately. You know that isn't good for you. It's late so you should rest."

Umi tried to ignore the soft tickling in her ear as she could feel the other girl's presence so close to her, hands moving over to her shoulders and massaging the knots that were building up. The Inspector closed her eyes as she tried to ignore the pleasant feeling.

She shook off the hands and turned her chair around staring at the grayish-brown hair woman in front of her. "Kotori. It's alright. You can tell what my Psycho hue is anyways."

Amber eyes flickered over at the Inspector, her eyes glancing up and down at the other woman's body and she let out a sigh—her lips forming into a cute little pout. "Yes, it's a cute little pink color right now."

Umi tried to fight off a blush at this and turn her chair back to the screen. "Sometimes I wonder if you're just making up all that. How can you even tell a person's hue without a scanner?"

Kotori shrugged even though she could tell the other woman didn't even see, her eyes gazing sadly at Umi. "Who knows? Maybe I am wrong since Honoka is still a light blue..."

She almost regretted saying those words as Umi's hands stopped over the keyboard before balling into fists and slamming down on the desk, causing Kotori to flinch. The blue-haired inspector turned around again—anger evident in her eyes as she glared at Kotori. "Stop with that bullshit, Kotori! Honoka is a latent criminal! Sibyl announced that her hue was cloudy so stop trying...just...just stop trying..." The anger in her voice slowly faded as Umi choked back a sob.

"We...we can't go back...go back to how it was...us three."

Kotori wrapped her arms around Umi, shushing and rubbing circles on the blue-haired Inspector's back. "I'm sorry, Umi...it's okay...shhh." Amber eyes glanced over at the screen and she frowned once again.

* * *

"Maki-chaaaaaann!" Honoka greeted the red-haired Inspector, slinging an arm around her shoulder. Maki only looked at the energetic Enforcer with a puzzled expression and a raised eyebrow. It was way too early in the afternoon for this. "Uhh...aren't you being a little too personal with me?"

Honoka blinked—her smile never fading from her face as she tilt her head trying to contemplate Maki's question. "You let Rin-chan and Hanayo-chan call you Maki-chan, right? So can't I do that?"

"Umm..."

"You also let Nico-chan call you Maki-chan!"

"...Well that's-"

Honoka interjected and pulled Maki's arm towards the office. "Anyways, we're all friends here! So let's get along and have another great day at work!"

"Bueeeehhh! Why does everyone keeps dragging me arouuuunnnnddddd?!" Maki whined as she was dragged off by the Ginger-haired Enforcer.

Honoka burst through the door with Maki dragged behind her and she let out a whoop, "Kousaka Honoka, reporting for duty! With Nishikino Maki-chan on tow!" She let out a mock salute finally letting go of the red-haired Inspector who staggered to regain her balance before finally taking note of a new face in the office.

Beautiful long grayish-brown hair tied into a small side ponytail—her young face in contrast with the grayish color of her hair and kind looking amber eyes glanced over, a bright smile appearing on her face. "You must be Nishikino Maki! The new Inspector!" She said in cute soft voice. Amber eyes glanced up and down at Maki as if examining the newbie Inspector. Maki couldn't help, but feel embarrassed at this.

"Wow...such a pure light colored hue..." Kotori mumbled softly that was barely heard from the occupants in the room.

"Ko-To-Riiiiiiiii!" Honoka pounced at Kotori, nuzzling her cheeks against the ashen-haired woman. "I missed you sooooo much!"

Kotori giggled, returning the hug. "But Honoka, we saw each other just a week ago."

"Still too long!" Honoka cried dramatically, clinging to Kotori as if her life depended on it.

Umi was seated at her desk—completely ignoring Honoka and Kotori's playful banter—she opened a can of an energy drink and poured it into her coffee. She stirred the contents of it and started gulping it down, causing Kotori to gasp at the action. "Umi! That is definitely a big no no!"

"Um..." Maki stood there confused at the newcomer and Umi's slightly strange actions. Nico was seated over at her desk, playing a handheld console and waved over at Kotori, her eyes never leaving the screen. "Oi, Minami! Shouldn't you introduce yourself to the newbie properly?"

"Oh. I'm sorry. My name is Minami Kotori. I am Muse Division specialized Analyst and Therapist." Kotori greeted and bowed.

Maki tiled her head in a confused manner. "Therapist? This division has it's own therapist?" Something like that sounded a little odd. Did that mean this whole division was full of crazy people? Well...with what Maki have seen so far...probably.

"Yup. It's sort of a recent thing that the Public Safety Bureau decided on. I was originally just an Analyst, but because of the new program I decided to join it as to help out my fellow coworkers more properly." Kotori explained as she glanced over at Umi and Honoka. "I've recently returned from my training and will continue working on as an Analyst, but if you ever feel the need to talk you can always visit my office."

Kind amber eyes shone just as brightly as the dazzling smile, but Maki still felt unsure about this. "Are...are you also...a latent criminal?"

Kotori only blinked at the question, her smile faltering just a bit. She let out a soft giggle. "No I am not. So you don't really have anything to fear."

Maki felt the air in the room chilled slightly as she noticed the gloomy expression that crossed Honoka and Nico's face—the amethyst eyed woman suddenly regretting asking that question, guilt filling her heart.

The atmosphere was thankfully interrupted when Hanayo's voice called out over all of the Muse girls' Communication Holos. "Everyone! I-It's an emergency! Please come to the Analyst Lab quickly!" The call ended abruptly and every occupants in the room looked at each other with worried eyes. Hanayo crying about an emergency was nothing new since she did tend to overreact over every little thing. But each one of them had a bad feeling down their spine at the abruptness of the message.

They all headed towards the Analyst Lab, opening the doors and entering the dark room.

What was before them left all of them flabbergast.

The meek Analyst was crying at her desk as her Holo Screen before her was displaying a random Tanuki Dog that were throwing leaves everywhere with the text words "Yan" appearing above it once in awhile. Below the animation a small bar was indicating something was being downloaded.

"What in the world is going on, Hanayo-chan...?" Nico was the first to ask breaking out of her stupor.

Hanayo looked at them with tears streaming down her face, her eyes darting around with panic. "I...I think we're being hacked!"

Hacked?!

"What?! How is that even possible?! There is no way anyone should be able to hack the PSB's network!" Umi roared causing the Analyst to shrink back even more in fear.

"I...I don't understand myself. But I think I was able...to pinpoint the location of the hacker's signal, but-"

Without even finishing her sentence, Umi had already turned and ran off down the corridors. "Send me the coordinates on my holo now! Nishikino, Kousaka, Yazawa! Let's go before the hacker take notice of this!"

"But...but-" Hanayo squeaked—she was too late though as they have already left leaving her and Kotori in the Lab. Kotori walked over to Hanayo putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze of support. "It's okay, Hanayo-chan. Umi and the others are capable."

"...It's not that. It's...It's because..." Hanayo sobbed, the words barely leaving her mouth and Kotori's eyes widen.

"W-what?"

* * *

"Jeez. Either the hackers got some serious balls or they have a death wish. Hacking into the PSB's network...wow." Nico grumbled as she hoisted the Dominator over her shoulder. Umi looked at the holo and glanced up at the building. "If Koizumi's coordinates are right-" "They always are!" "Then the hackers should be at this location."

"Nico-chan. Ne, ne. Let's bet how many there are. Probably a dozen of them?" Honoka grinned prodding Nico with her elbow. Nico snorted in reply, her red eyes gazing over at the building. "Hah. Probably lots more. It's the PSB's network, of course. Probably just a bunch of virgins losers that finally got out of their mom's basement and wanted to cause some sort of havoc."

Umi rolled her eyes, opting to now ignore the two Enforcers. "Kousaka and Nishikino. I want you two to enter through the back entrance of the building. Yazawa and I will go through the front."

"Frontal attack. I love it." Nico let out a feral grin and Honoka pouted. "Aww...oh well, at least we get to be like ninjas, Maki-chan!"

"Yeah yeah..." Maki grumbled a bit—twirling her hair, just wanting to finish this as soon as possible.

The two pairs split up and Umi pressed her back against the wall, her arm reaching out towards the caged bar door. The door creaked open as the hinges were rusted from old age. "This building was planned to be demolished later this month." Nico noted as both girls continued through the hallway.

"Sounds like a perfect place for latent criminals to hide. But what would they gain from hacking into the PSB network?" Umi kicked a door open, Dominator raised and pointed into an empty room. "Who knows? Maybe they wanted some sort of information?" Nico let out a growled as she pointed her Dominator in another empty room.

They have already passed through two floors and nothing yet. Several doors kicked open and only greeted with empty rooms.

As they continued onwards down another corridor, Umi paused—eyes widening in surprise. "Yazawa! Get back!"

Quick to react, Nico followed Umi's command and jumped back as two canister bounced on the ground released greenish gas, enveloping Umi in the fumes. Nico covered her mouth with her sleeves as she continue backing up down the hallway. She heard the sound of a body falling with a thud and she gritted her teeth. "Sonoda! Dammit!"

Unsure what sort of fumes the gas contained, she held her breath—taking a cloth out of her pockets she pressed it against her mouth and ran down the hallway that were now filled with gas. With her hand on the Dominator she pointed it at the wall and the weapon whirled—changing shapes.

_**"Enforcement mode is Destroy Decomposer. Target will be completely eliminated. Please be careful."**_

Without even a second to pause, Nico pulled the trigger. A hole blasted into the wall letting the gas escape into the fresh air. Nico felt her eyes watering after being exposed to the gas for too long and she glanced around finding the canisters. She leaped towards the fume-spewing cans and threw them out the hole.

As the hallway finally dispersed from the gas, Nico fell to her knees, gasping the much needed fresh air. "As always...Nico Nii saves the day..." Suddenly Nico flinched—her eyes widening as her breath suddenly turn into short rasps and gasps. Red eyes glanced down realizing her hands were now bloodied with some sort of cuts—the blood bubbling up into a strange greenish foam.

Her lungs felt constricted—air suddenly cut off. She clawed at her throat, her lungs trying to fill itself with air.

One last gasp and Nico fell down.

In the other side of the building, Maki looked around, worriedly. "What was that sound?"

Honoka looked around, her expression serious as she pressed her back against the wall, glancing at the corner. "Sounded like a Destroy Decomposer. We should probably be careful, Maki-chan." She glanced over at the Inspector and gestured her over to where she was at. Maki shuffled closer to Honoka, feeling a little bit more at ease being next to the older Enforcer.

"I see someone. You stay here and I'll go make direct contact."

A flash of horror crossed Maki's eyes as the memories of the incident with Rin resurfaced.

Honoka was about to move, but felt something holding onto her arm. She turned and looked into the guilt-filled amethyst eyes. "N-no...I'll...I'll do it. You'll back me up." The Inspector said trying to sound confident, but her shaking voice and trembling hands said otherwise. Honoka smiled softly, placing her hand over on Maki's trembling ones that were still rested on her arm.

"It's okay, Maki-chan. An Enforcer's job is to hunt down criminals and protect their masters." She grinned and slowly took Maki's hand off her arm.

"But-" A finger to Maki's lips silenced her.

Honoka's smile never wavering. "Rin-chan and Nico-chan is right." Her finger left Maki's lips—leaving Maki to wonder what Rin and Nico were right about. Honoka's eyes changed from playful to a more serious expression once again as she inched closer to the corner. The suspect entering a room and slamming the door shut.

The Enforcer slowly inched towards the door where the suspect had entered and then gestured for the Inspector to follow. The red-haired woman nodded and snuck close, leaning at the other side of the wall next to the door. Both women looked at each other and nodded.

Honoka kicked the door opened, Dominator pointing into the room. "This is the MWPSB! Cease all actions immediately!"

A gray-haired woman looked up from her laptop at the intruders, her blue eyes gazing at the intruders. A frown evident on her face. "You...are a little too early." She said in a slightly calm manner that caused Honoka and Maki to raise their guards up even more. She stood up from her desk—the long lab coat she wore, flowing from the movement.

Both Honoka and Maki aimed their Dominators at the woman and she only smiled. "Don't even bother with that now. That won't even work."

"What are you talking abou-" Maki's eyes widen as the screen before her eyes from the Dominator was blurred.

_**"Unable to connect to Sibyl's Network."**_

Honoka narrowed her eyes. She growled, baring her teeth like an angered predator. "What did you do?!"

"_**I**_ did nothing." The woman simply replied. Her answer only seeming to enrage Honoka even more. "Let me ask you this. Can you provide true justice without having to mindlessly follow the Sibyl System?" The woman then began reaching around inside one of the drawers at her desk. "Hm...now where did I put it?"

"Don't move!" Maki yelled, her voice obviously shaking.

Steely blue eyes glanced over at Amethyst. "Or what? You'll shoot me? Try it." She let out an emotionless smile as neither of them moved. Honoka bit her bottom lip, her eyes filled with frustration. "Dammit!" Honoka charged towards the woman.

"Ah. Here it is." Before Honoka could reach out and grab the mysterious woman—the woman pulled out a small rectangular boxed item and then pressed it against Honoka's stomach eliciting a loud cry from the Enforcer.

"Honoka!"

Honoka fell to the ground, twitching. The woman held up the item close to her face, pressing the button on it causing small sparks to illicit from the tongs. "Well, that was easy enough. You two were a little too ahead of schedule. But nevertheless, it's comple-" Maki dashed forward and smashed her Dominator right at the woman's nose—a sickening crack was heard.

"Gah!" The woman reeled back in pain,her palm pressing against her now bloodied broken nose. "You..." The emotionless expression on her face was switched to anger as she glared at the red-headed Inspector. "Huh...so you do hab gahts abter all..." she mumbled incoherently with her nose being broken.

She pulled out a gas canister from her hand and tossed it.

Maki gasped as the fumed spewed out from the canister, and she quickly grabbed Honoka and dragged her out of the room. The woman took her hand off her bloodied face as she pull out a lighter in her pocket of her lab coat.

A crazed grin appeared on her face and she flickered the flames.

A huge explosion in the room causing Maki to tumble out of the room with Honoka still slunged over her shoulder. She hit the wall and Maki felt her concious slip as darkness enveloped her. The last thing she heard was a strange familiar voice that she couldn't remember from where.

_"Rika-san was a little too hasty...you won this one. But we already have the information we need."_

* * *

Brown eyes slowly opened and were greeted with an all too familiar white room filled with the scent of antibiotics and other disinfectant. Umi slowly sat up, groaning as she felt her head spin a little. She glanced around at the room taking note she was in the Hospital Wing. Her eyes closed as her head continue pounding in pain—she clenched the sheets tightly in her fist as she tried her best to make the pounding go away.

The door opened and Kotori entered the room with worried eyes, "Umi! You're alright, thank goodness!"

"Ko...tori? What happened?" Umi mumbled groggily, her mind still trying it's best to focus. Everything continued to spin and she laid her head back down on the pillow with a slight "pomf".

Kotori approached the bed and rubbed Umi's shoulder. "The system was hacked..."

"Yeah, I got that. So Yazawa, Nishikino, Kousaka, and I went to where the hackers were thanks to Koizumi's coordinates." Umi rubbed her temples, the pain slowly subsiding.

Kotori looked at Umi with a worried expression. "No, Umi...Hanayo-chan never sent you those coordinates."

"W-what?!" Umi sat up—regretting it as the pain shot back into her brain like someone was hammering nails into her head. Kotori ushered Umi to lay back down and calmed her. "The system was completely offline. Hanayo couldn't send you any information at all. She was going to tell you the location in person, but you all left so suddenly."

"But then...how did we get those coordinates?" Umi looked at Kotori, her pained mind trying to process the new information. "Did...did someone sent us those coordinates? But there was someone there!"

"It was probably a trap." Nico said, her back leaning against the door frame—her throat completely bandaged up with gauze wrapping, the same with her hands. Her face looking horribly pale as she struggled to stay up with the door frame and the crutches she held. She limped over and plopped down on the nearest chair. "Nico-chan! You should be resting! You haven't recovered!"

Nico only ignored Kotori and her red eyes staring at Umi.

"A trap? Were they trying to take us down? For what reasons?"

"I don't know...but...the real question is...during the gas canisters that were thrown...I was able to use the Destroy Decomposer Mode to blow a hole in the wall. How?" Nico glanced back down at her bandaged hands, clenching her fists.

Umi sat there her face contorted into a confused expression before eyes widening in realization. "If...if the Sibyl System was offline we shouldn't even have been able to access any part of the Dominator's modes!"

"Yeah...so someone hacked into the system. Fed us false coordinates...made it seemed like our Dominators were working in the beginning when in actuality they weren't." Nico leaned back against the chair taking a deep breath—coughing a little from the action.

"But why?" Kotori asked, her eyebrows furrowing down in confusion.

"Who knows? But whoever is plotting this, it's probably only the beginning."

Umi sat there silently, her hands gripping the sheets tightly. She felt angry at herself. Angry at being too rash. Too headstrong. Charging without truly analyzing the situation. If it was Eli, she would have already realized it was a trap and would have gotten the real location from Hanayo rather than going on ahead.

The bedridden Inspector looked at Nico before realizing something just as important. "Where's Nishikino and Kousaka?"

Nico looked back at Umi and tilted her head to stare at the ceiling. "They're fine, some slight burns. Honoka-chan got tasered and Maki-chan got a bit of a concussion, but they're both alright. They'll be hospitalized for a few days at most."

Umi covered her face with her palms, letting out a loud groan of frustration. She was supposed to be in charge while Eli was on leave and she have already caused their new Inspector and the rest of their Enforcers to be hospitalized. Umi dug her nails into her temple as she continued groaning in frustration at her failure to be a proper Inspector.

Such a failure.

How...

Just how was she suppose to prove herself.

Prove that she wasn't going to be a failure.

Just like...

...Just like...

A gentle hand touched her shoulder and Umi looked up to see Kotori's warm comforting smile. "It's okay, Umi. Just take a deep breath and relax."

"I...I can't..." Tears threaten to spilled out from those brown eyes filled with regret and guilt. Kotori hummed as she pulled Umi into a hug, rubbing soothing circles on the sobbing woman's back—humming a soft tune.

Umi finally broke down, choking back sobs as she clung to the young Therapist.

Nico got up from her seat and left the room, leaving the two to have their privacy. She didn't want to see Umi like this. The headstrong; usually cool and collected Inspector that Nico had to admit, was someone she truly respected in this field of work.

She hobbled down the Hospital Wing before reaching her destination. Nico opened the door with a just a crack, peeking into the Hospital room. She blinked as the room was empty, opening the door a little wider and glancing around. "Huh? She's...not here? That's weird...could have sworn this was the right room." The twin-tailed Enforcer looked at the empty bed, wondering where the occupant went.

Suddenly Nico started coughing harshly, her throat feeling like it was on fire. The coughing slowly subsided and she looked at her palm that she used to shield her mouth—she grimaced at the sight of blood that splattered on her palm.

"Great..." she mumbled as she limped down the hallway, shoving her bloodied hand into her pockets.

As the ebony-haired Enforcer walked down the white hallway of the Hospital Wing she glanced over where the vending machines were. Spotting the person she was looking for seated at a bench nearby the vending machine sipping a can of Tomato Juice—her head and arms heavily bandaged.

Nico sighed as she approached red-haired woman. "There you are, you idiot! Why aren't you resting in your room?" Nico scolded. Amethyst eyes only looked up with one eyebrow raised, a scowl on her face. "Me? What about you? They still haven't even figured out what happened to you!"

"I had bad seafood." Nico deadpanned.

Maki rolled her eyes, tossing the empty can into the trash. "So what happened at the building?" Maki asked seriously. Nico looked at her and took a seat next to her. "Well, another division came and evacuated us out. We were all pretty beaten up."

"Did they find the hacker?"

Nico sighed, leaning back. "There was no hacker. The info we got were false—someone led us there. Why? I don't know."

The red-haired Inspector eyebrows furrowed. "There should have been someone near where Honoka and I were at...well...maybe her corpse at least?"

This time it was Nico's turn to raise an eyebrow at that. "There wasn't a report of any other people besides us since they probably all got away. The room that you guys were around was completely obliterated, but there wasn't any body or anything there."

"..." They both sat there silently before Maki suddenly stood up, determination blazing in her eyes. "Come on. We're going to the Analyst Lab then." She said as she already started walking ahead, her steps still slightly unsteady as she was recovering.

Nico hobbled after her. "What? Yo, hold on! Patient in crutches here! Ugh. They should have given me a wheelchair."

The two women reached the Analyst Lab. Maki entered quickly with Nico slowly limping behind. Rin was lazing on the lounge couch, she sat up quickly and waved at Maki and Nico. "Maki-chan! Nico-chan! You're alive, nya!"

"Excuse you. Did you had any doubts?" Nico glared at the catlike girl who only shrunk back into the couch, giggling.

"Maki-chan...Nico-chan. Shouldn't the two of you be resting?" Hanayo asked worriedly. Maki shook her head, her expression completely serious as she looked at Hanayo. "Are the systems online yet, Hanayo?" Maki asked.

The Analyst squeaked in response, nodding her head fervently. "Yes, the system was able to be put back online and we have sent ARISE division to the actual hackers' location, but sadly...it was already evacuated."

Maki sat down on the couch next to Rin. "I know. That doesn't matter right now." Nico following suit, taking a seat also.

"I want you to do a Memory Scoop."

"Nyah?! M-Maki-chan! Why would you want to do that?!" Rin exclaimed bouncing up and grabbing hold of Maki's shoulders, staring the Inspector in the eyes. "Memory Scoop is a really dangerous thing! It makes you relive the memories you're trying to remember, even if it's really painful and bad! You might get your hue clouded!"

"What is there that's worth remembering, Maki-chan?" Hanayo questioned.

Maki sat there silently before explaining, wincing slightly at the harsh grip Rin had on her shoulders. "Honoka and I encountered someone—probably at least someone connected to the hackers. She was saying something about how the we were "ahead of schedule" whoever she is, if we could run her face into the database, we might be able to find out who she is and what are those hackers' plans."

"Mou! That's crazy! Why don't we wait until Honoka wakes up instead? She can do the Memo-"

"Why? Because she's an Enforcer so it doesn't matter if her hue gets anymore cloudy?!" Maki yelled causing Rin to shrink back in fear, mewing slightly. "We don't have the time for that anyways!"

After a long silence, Nico sighed before patting her lap. "Alright then. Hanayo-chan, go prepare the Memory Scoop."

The meek Analyst squeaked, her eyes widening in panic. "B-but!"

Nico interrupted Hanayo before she could say anything else. "Maki-chan already made up her mind. And she's really stubborn so we ain't gonna talk her out of it."

"Yeah...she's stubborn like Nico-chan, nyah!" Rin yelped as she felt two pairs of eyes glare over at her and she covered her face with the couch cushion.

"O-okay then..." Hanayo mumbled softly as she turned to the holo, typing furiously. "Rin-chan, can you please go get the Memory Scoop?"

The orange-haired Enforcer glanced back at Hanayo then at Maki, eyes filled with worry. "...Fine...but if Maki-chan looks like she's in pain you have to stop it! Okay, Kayo-chin?" Both Hanayo and Maki smiled at the young Enforcer.

As soon as everything was set up, Maki was seated on the reclining chair as Hanayo suited up the helmet on her head. "If it looks like there's too much stress being put on your hue, I'll stop it immediately." Hanayo said with an expression that told her that there was no arguing with her, Rin next to Hanayo nodding also in agreement. Maki smiled in reply at this, "It's alright. You guys said it's dangerous if the memory was something violent or traumatic. It's just a dumb criminal's face I need to remember."

"Okay. Just relax and try to remember what happened." Hanayo instructed as she went back to the Holo screen, pressing several keys. The machine began to whirl as the Memory Scoop started. After a few minutes, Maki's breathing started to become quick and ragged.

"Heartbeat is picking up." Hanayo noted, about to already stop the process. A hand on her shoulder caused her to pause the action and she looked up, Nico staring hard at the holo screen. "Keep going. This is just probably her feeling nervous right now."

The screen shown a blurry picture of a woman's face. It was slowly becoming clearer and clearer—Maki's heartbeat starting to pick up also. "Ngk! Haah..."

Rin held onto Maki's arm in support. "You can do it, Maki-chan. Nyahh..."

The breathing started to quicken as did the heartbeat. The picture becoming clearer. But what Hanayo was focusing most on was the crime coefficient that was picking up. "W-why is it going up?!" Hanayo screeched.

"Ho...Hono...ka..." Maki mumbled, tears starting to form.

"I don't know...but don't stop it yet...we're almost there!" Nico stared hard at the picture. It was becoming clear. The face could be perfectly made out now.

"Haaah!" Maki jolted up, the machine sparking slightly and she ripped the helmet off her head, gasping hard. Rin held her close, rubbing her shoulder in a soothing manner trying to calm her down.

Nico and Hanayo looked at Maki and sighed in relief. Looking back up at the picture that was now fully clear. "You did great, Maki-chan. Are you alright?" Hanayo asked as she passed a water bottle towards the gasping woman. Maki took the water bottle and gulped down the content, feeling the relief of the cool liquid going down her parched throat.

"I'm...fine." Maki mumbled, not wanting to admit that reliving that memory of how useless she felt when the Dominator in her hands was unable to administer justice. How useless she was when Honoka charged at the woman and got herself hurt. How useless she was letting the woman go. How scared she was...

"I'm running her face into the data base now." Hanayo said as she quickly imputed several keys. Her fingers gliding through the keyboard with efficiency and ease. The picture was being compared to many other data and after what seemed like an eternity, a match finally popped up.

Kamiya Rika.

"That's her!" Maki gaped at the data before them. Nico glanced at the information about the woman.

Occupation: Scientist at the Chemical KLab in the Bushiroad District.

"Scientist at the Chemical KLab...that would make sense..." Nico winced as she rubbed her arm, remembering the pain she had undergone.

"Great! We have the information." Maki said determinedly.

Hanayo looked over at Maki and frowned. "Yes, we do. But we can't do anything with it."

The Inspector looked back with an expression of surprise and confusion before eyebrows furrowing down into a glare. "What? Why?"

"We have the information, that's good. But what can we do about it? We have our Inspectors still hospitalized—yes, including you, Maki-chan. And so are the Enforcers. The only was that isn't hospitalized is Ayase-san and Rin-chan. But they are still on leave so they aren't allowed to do this."

"I..." Maki couldn't think up a good argument for that. Hanayo was right. They couldn't do anything with how they were now. "But...we can't let them get away..." she mumbled softly.

Hanayo smiled at Maki. "And they won't. I'll send the data to the ARISE division. They will take care of it."

"ARISE is really strong and great! They'll take the hackers down easy, nyah!" Rin mewed with a fist pumped into the air.

Nico nodded in agreement with Hanayo. "Yeah. They're competent. So they can probably take care of it easily." The ebony-haired Enforcer said, patting Maki on the head. "You did good, newbie."

Maki frowned for a moment before her lips twitching into a smile, a slight blush adorning her cheeks. "Shut up."

* * *

A sigh escaped Eli's lips as she placed down the book she was reading on her desk. She scoot the chair back just a bit before stretching. Just a few more days before she could go back to work. It wasn't like she was a workaholic or anything. It's just that there was absolutely nothing to do and she felt so bored.

She brought her wrist up, tapping at the Communication Holo and flipping through the contacts before landing on a certain contact.

Toujou Nozomi.

They have exchanged contact information after their first meeting, but that was a few days ago and no words from the strange woman just yet.

It wasn't as if Eli didn't have any other friends. She had many! Like...

...Like...

...

...Okay, so she didn't really spend much time making friends. But only because she have been working so hard to build up her career to get to where she was.

With a sigh of defeat, Eli decided to close the Communication Holo.

Or...that was what her plan was.

Her finger accidentally slipped and pressed on the Call button. Now Eli was panicking trying to press the button to end it before she embarrassed herself any further.

_"Hello?"_

Too late.

Eli fumbled a bit, before coughing and regaining her composure. "H-hey, Toujou-san. This is Ayase Eli from before at the cafe? You know...the Inspector you decided to drag around for kareoke?" She mentally facepalmed as she realized how stupid she probably sounded at the moment. She reached for the book on her desk and held it tight in her grip.

_"Ah! Errichi! I was wondering when you were going to give me a call~" _Nozomi said with a flirtatious tone that caused Eli to sweat a little, trying to keep the blood from flowing to her head. Errichi? Where did that come from?

_"No need to be formal. You can just call me Nozomi!"_

"R-right...I was wondering...if you want to...hang out or something today?" A sound of a man's groaning on the other line caused Eli to drop the book in her hand onto her feet. A sickening feeling rising up in the pits of Eli's stomach. Who was that man on the other line with Nozomi? Was that her boyfriend? Or husband? Wait...why would she care anyways? "S-sorry...are you with someone right now?"

A light thud could barely be heard over the other line. _"No, it's alright. That was my brother. He was visiting from overseas and apparently the Chinese food we had last night didn't settle well with his stomach. I was just helping him take some medicine." _Nozomi explained and Eli sighed in relief.

_"And sure, I would love to go on a date with you, Errichi!"_

"D-date?!" She didn't say that, did she?

A giggle on the other side filled Eli's ears, _"If you like we can meet up at the station over at Shibuya in a few hours. I'm sure my brother would like some peace and quiet to recover!"_

"Sure! I'll see you then!" Eli said a little too excitedly.

On the other line, Nozomi smiled. "Alright, Errichi. I'll see you in a few hours." She ended the call and sighed, looking down at her bloodied blouse with a frown—an equally bloodied metal pipe in her hand. Next to her laid a bloodied man twitching just a bit as blood oozed out from his head. He coughed out blood—looking up at his tormentor.

"T-Toujou...san..."

Nozomi looked over at the man and sighed again. "I'm sorry, Kamiya-san. But you are no longer needed and since you've seen too much..." She swung the pipe, a sickening crack echoed in the dimmed room. The body twitched one last time before laying there motionless.

"I really do hate having to do such messy work..." Nozomi mumbled as she dropped the pipe, letting it clattered down loudly on the ground.

"You are only doing God's work, Toujou-san. Kamiya-san should be proud that his daughter will continue on his legacy in overthrowing the Devil System." A blonde haired nun spoke as she held the cross close to her chest, mumbling a short prayer for the deceased man.

"Devil System, huh?" Nozomi glanced at the screen on the table, her face contorting into disgust as to what the screen played out. "Christina-san, please clean this up and leave no evidence now." The purple-haired woman said as she began to unbutton her blouse.

Christina shielded her eyes—mumbling about indecency as Nozomi began stripping and then heading towards the bathroom. "Why can you not wait until we return?"

Green eyes glanced back over at blue eyes. "I have a date in a few hours so I would like to get ready."

She closed the bathroom door leaving the nun alone in the bloodied room.

* * *

_**Omake:**_

Nico quickly jumped back as the gas canisters were thrown. The canisters hissed before making a pathetic farting sound—a small purple poof coming out of it.

Umi and Nico stood there, staring down at the canisters with incredulous, confused expressions. "What...what the hell?"

"Goddammit! That Toujou woman switched my stuff again, didn't she?!" Rika cried as she ran down the hallway. Her canisters proving to be failures and now she had to get back to the room before the other pairs stumble upon it and found out she was pirating the Love Live concert videos.

In the room, Nozomi took out the disk drive from the laptop and pocketed it. "Sorry, Kamiya-san. I'm going to keep these."

* * *

_**Author's Rambling:**_ I promised more Second-Year trio and then ended up giving my baby Third-Years less screentime. *sighs*

More character building for all though!

Hope you guys enjoyed this story and if you do, please drop a review!

* * *

RRWhitey signing out!


	5. Chapter 5

**_Psycho-Pass: Muse Division_**

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** I don't even know what's going on anymore.

PS: Movie was great. Mucho feelso. I'm salty I didn't get an autograph board though. They literally ran out right when I it was my turn. rip.

Much salt. Such anger. Wow.

Hate you, NIS America.

Sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride

_**Disclaimers:**_ I own nothing.

* * *

"Is there something on your mind?"

Blue eyes flitted towards amused green eyes before snapping back ahead. Eli chuckled nervously as she rubbed the back of her neck. "It's um...nothing." She replied, darting her eyes ahead. Eli bounded forward—stopping to look at the store windows, gazing at some of the clothes that were on display.

Nozomi giggled at this, "Do you usually ask people you just recently meet to go out shopping with you?"

Eli raised an eyebrow, looking at the reflection of Nozomi from the display window and smirked. "Kinda like how I asked if you usually go around sitting with strangers at cafes."

Green eyes widen slightly in surprise at the retort and full lips formed into a playful pout. "Touche."

Both girls continued walking down the sidewalk—occasionally stopping to look at clothes. Eli stopped for a moment, spacing out again as she wonder why did she even do this. She was never the type to just go and follow along with a stranger. Never the type to just randomly call said stranger up and ask them to hang out. Never...really felt so relaxed with a stranger.

"Wow, I did not think you were into such clothing..."

"Huh...what?" Eli blinked; her eyes focusing over to Nozomi then at the window pane that she have stopped by, just spacing out.

She have spaced out into front of a cosplay store. The display mannequin had...what wouldn't even be considered a bikini fitted on it. Shoulder pads that looked like it was just cut off from some armor, and cat ears fitting on the head. "W-what the heck?! Who would buy something like that?!" Eli's face flared up in embarrassment as she quickly jumped back, her eyes darting back on the giggling woman beside her.

"N-No! I'm not into that! I was just...I was..." Whatever she could say wouldn't help the situation become less embarrassing for her.

Nozomi gave her a cheeky grin, her eyes looking over at the scandalous looking outfit. "I don't know...I think it's pretty cute."

"C-cute..." For some odd reason, the sudden image of Nozomi wearing that outfit appeared in Eli's mind, causing her to choke completely. Nozomi glanced over at Eli, her grin growing wider, "What's wrong? Were you having dirty thoughts?"

"N-No!"

A scanner drone rolled up by the two girls and Nozomi tensed up suddenly. It scanned them quickly, giving them the A Okay, before rolling off again. As it did so, Nozomi suddenly gripped her right wrist—her fingers rubbing at a silver bracelet. Her grin turned into a nervous smile.

Eli looked over at the other girl and raised an eyebrow at the odd behavior. "What's wrong? You never been scanned like that before or something?"

Nozomi looked over at Eli, giving a small smile—her eyes showing a bit of nervousness. "Not really...I'm just...not too fond of drones..."

Eyebrows furrowed slightly and lips formed into a frown. "Really? What's wrong with them? They keep the streets safe from latent criminals."

A sigh escaped the plump lips, Nozomi turned—her back facing Eli and glanced back over to the drone that were busy scanning another couple. "I just don't like the idea of having us labeled because of what some sort of system says..."

"What do you mean by that?"

Nozomi turned her head to look at the cool-headed inspector, her green eyes gazing into Eli's blue eyes as if looking deep into her soul. Eli almost couldn't continue to hold her gaze as she felt her breath being taken away at how beautiful Nozomi looked in the sunlight—almost as if she was going to fade away any moment now, her long purplish hair flowing in the breeze.

Her lips opened and words came out in a small whisper, almost as if Eli wasn't meant to hear them. Words that was only meant for Nozomi herself.

Eli licked her dry lips. The way Nozomi looked at her. Her eyes filled with sadness...and guilt...Eli just wanted to reach over and grab Nozomi. Hold her close. Tell her it was okay.

But she didn't.

Eli just stood there silently. Uncertainty running through her mind. Her sweaty palms gripping into shaky fists.

A few seconds felt like an eternity in that moment.

The silence was finally broken as Nozomi let out a soft chuckle. She walked towards Eli, grabbing the other girl's hand. "I've heard of this place that has really great parfaits! Let's go and try it!" All form of expression she held just a few seconds ago were gone without a trace—replaced with the once again happy bubbly persona that Eli now vaguely wondered which one was the true Nozomi.

The woman was becoming more and more of a mystery to Eli...yet she could not help but feel drawn to her.

As Eli allowed Nozomi to pull her away, Nozomi glanced back over to the drone—dark expression forming on her face.

* * *

"I'm sooooooooooo bored!" Rin mewed as she continues lounging on the couch. Hanayo sighed as she rubbed her eyes, trying to ease the drowsiness. "Mm...Why don't you go back to your room, Rin?"

Rin looked over at Hanayo with a worried expression.

"Kayochin...you been working forever now. You should take a break." Rin pouted as she sat up before patting the seat next to her on the couch. Hanayo looked at her friend and smiled, getting up from her seat. "You're right...I should..." She took the inviting seat before laying her head on Rin's lap. Rin grinned, letting out a contented purr as she ran her fingers through Hanayo's hair.

The two relaxed in silence, enjoying each other company. The soothing sound of Hanayo's relaxed breathing caused Rin's eyes to slowly droop down from drowsiness.

"Ah gross...I'm gone for less than 5 minutes and you're all over each other again..."

Hanayo jumped up at Nico's voice, her head hitting Rin's chin. The two girls both holding their now throbbing pained area from the collision. "Nico-chan...Why do you always have to be such a third-wheel?! Nyah!" Rin playfully hissed, her hands making a kitty paw gesture as she pretend to swipe the air at Nico who was leaning against the door.

"Because I'm a bitter little shrimp, as you always put it."

"I never said anything like tha-"

Nico held up her holo communicator and pressed a button. A recording played with Rin's voice "Yeah! Don't worry about it, Maki-chan! Nico-chan is just a bitter little shrimp!"

"...Nyah..."

"Is there anything wrong, Nico-chan?" Hanayo asked as she inquired why the older Enforcer was back in the Analyst lab.

Nico looked over at Hanayo, her face expressionless for a moment before she jerked her thumb towards the door. "Rin. Out."

"Whyyyy?!" Came the long whiny mewl.

"Rin..."

The expression on Nico's face told Rin everything she needed to know and the catlike girl nodded before jumping over the couch and walking past Nico out the door—looking back worriedly for just a second before forming back to her playful self.

"Since you're still recovering I guess it's up to me to make dinner!"

A small smiled played on Nico's lips. "Either it's going to be ramen or something burnt."

Another hiss as Rin pretends to bat Nico with her hands in a kitty paw gesture and she left, leaving the older Enforcer alone with Hanayo.

"Is...is something wrong, Nico-chan?" Hanayo asked worriedly at the change of atmosphere around Nico.

Nico walked past her and sat down on the spinning chair, spinning around a little. She spun in circles slowly, her foot lightly tapping on the ground as she did so. Slowly the spinning stopped and Nico faced Hanayo. "I need you to check something for me."

Outside the room, Rin paced back and forth. She had originally planned on going to make dinner for Nico, Hanayo, and her; since Honoka was still comatose in the hospital room. But she had a bad feeling in the pits of her stomach. As if something were to happen soon. Something bad.

"Is something the matter, Rin-chan?" Rin looked up at the voice to see Kotori walking by, folders in her arms as she looked at the younger Enforcer. "N-Nyathing! Nothing is wrong!" Rin stumbled, almost biting her tongue.

Kotori looked at her—brown eyes filled with worry. Rin wasn't very good at lying, it was easy to see as plain as day. She put a hand on Rin's shoulder, looking her in the eyes. "You know you can tell me anything, Rin-chan..." She spoke in a soft comforting voice.

Rin's bottom lip quiver slightly and her gaze fell to the floor.

"I'm just...scared..."

"Scared of what?"

"Scared of losing everything again...losing Kayochin again. Something bad is going to happen...I just know it."

Kotori frowned and she engulfed the younger girl in a tight hug. "Don't worry too much. It'll be fine...everything will be fine." She said, the expression in her eyes not matching her words.

A few weeks since the incident have past. Muse Division was completely loaded with paperwork and there were only three people in the office trying to at least wittle down the workload.

"Sorry for having you stay so late again, Minami." Eli apologized as she took a gulp of her coffee, typing furiously with one hand on the keyboard.

Kotori laughed in reply also working on her own pile of documents. "It's fine, Ayase-san. We're all in the same division so it's only natural we help each other out." The loud sound of slurping came by from the nearby desk that had piles of paperwork that reached over their heads. "At least Inspector Sonoda, Maki-chan, and Honoka-chan are all going to be back soon enough!" Rin said as she slurped in more noodles from her extra jumbo sized ramen bowl.

Eli scowled at the messiness of Rin's desk as she spewed bits of ramen noodles over the paperwork. "Hoshizora, please refrain from eating while processing some of the documents."

"Mmrfay." Rin mumbled with her mouthful and gulped down the remaining broth—Eli's face looking horrified as she did so.

"How is Nico-chan's condition?" Kotori asked as she leaned back from her chair and stretched after finishing another processed document.

The Inspector slid some of the documents off the holo screen and sighed, scratching her head. "Yazawa's health have been stabilizing, but they're still running some tests on her so we won't know for sure when she'll be able to return."

"Nico-chan is strong! So she'll be up and at 'em in no time!" Rin mewed, punching the air.

Eli only chuckled at the Enforcer's overzealous nature, but did not bother to comment on it as she continued on her work. A small beep sounded over her wrist and she tapped on the small holo screen, eyes widening slightly. She stood up from her desk and left the room quickly. "Carry on with the paperwork. I'll be right back."

"Nyah? Where's Inspector Ayase going?" Rin asked which Kotori only answered with a shrug.

Outside of the room, Eli tapped on the screen to answer the incoming message.

"Hiyah, Elicchi!" A singsong voice sang from the holo and Eli was relieved that the person on the other line couldn't see her blush.

"Toujou-sa-" "I told you to call me Nozomi!" The voice interjected quickly, Eli could just imagine the slight pout on the other girl. "We have been hanging out for awhile now! I think we are past formality!"

"N-Nozomi..." Eli coughed into her hand. "Why are you calling me? I'm working right now."

A slight pause on the other side and then she hummed as if deep in thought. "I dunno...I just wanted to hear your voice~?"

Eli deadpanned. "Well, you heard it. So goodbye."

She grinned in success as she heard a slight drawn out whine from the other line. "Jeez! Since when did Elicchi become such a tease?!"

"I guess you're rubbing off on me." The reply came out smoothly and Eli even wondered herself what was going on with her.

"You're lucky you're such a cutie. I just wanted to know if you would like to have dinner with me tonight."

A hand ran through blonde locks and Eli sighed. "I would, but I'm really swamp with work." Another whine from the other line and Eli only chuckled at how immature the other girl was acting. "I'll let you know when I have a free day and I'll treat you to a parfait at that café, alright?"

A happy cheer and Eli knew that Nozomi was pleased with that suggestion.

"What the hell is that on your face, Ayase? It looks almost like a smile."

The smile on Eli's face quickly turned into a scowl. "I'll talk to you later, Nozomi. Bye."

"Okay, bye. I have something I need to do now anyways. Talk to you later, Elicchi~!" She clicked the button before her eyes turned to the girl that was walking towards her. "Yazawa…why are you here? You should still be resting."

"And you should be working. Not actually having a -gasp- social life." Nico retorted sarcastically. She wobbled past Eli and looked back at her. "I never thought I'd live the day to see the Great Inspector Ayase giving such a creepy happy smile."

Eli let out an annoyed grunt, following the Enforcer. "Is there a reason you are coming to the office, Yazawa?" Eli asked again.

"What does it look like? I'm going back to work." Nico opened the door and strutted in—grimacing at the sight of all the paperwork. "You know what? Actually I think I'm going to go back to my room and rest some more."

"Nico-chan! You're alive!" Rin cheered with her arms raised up over her head, the sudden movement causing the pile of paperwork to topple all over the ground. "Oops, nyah…"

"Hoshizora…"

"Uh-oh…" Rin slowly ducked down under her desk to avoid the glare her Inspector was giving her.

Eli rubbed her temples and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Yazawa, since you are so willing to start working now. You can help Hoshizora out with the documents." Nico grumbled about being stuck on paper duty while walking towards to Rin's desk and snatching a stack before returning to her own desk.

With a nod of satisfaction, Eli returned to her own work trying to quickly finish as much of the never-ending paperwork as possible.

Before she could even hit Enter to submit one of the documents, the alarm broke out. The mechanical voice boomed from the speakers, alerting the team a latent criminal being spotted.

"Just when I come back, trouble is around the corner."

"Nico-chan is a trouble magnet, nyahahaha." Rin giggled; both her and Eli getting up from their desk.

"I already got a message from the System. Yazawa, stay here. Hoshizora and I are to go to the scene immediately." Eli quickly grabbed her jacket, slipping it on as she walked out with Rin following close by.

"Boo…don't get killed without me." Nico said with a pout, balancing a pen on her upper lip. Kotori only looked at the two exiting the room, "Would it be alright? Just the two of you?"

Eli tapped on the holo screen skimming through the data quickly. "It'll be fine. A-RISE division will also be assisting us just in case." Her brows furrowed and she let out a grunt. "And looks like we'll need A-RISE anyways. There's a latent criminal that took a building full of people hostage. And he's already passed the point of no return." Blue eyes widened as Eli watched the footage that was sent.

With a loud curse she quickly ran out the office, Rin confusingly trying to catch up. "Nyah! Wait, Inspector Ayaseeeeeeee!"

Nico looked at the opened door curiously and then at Kotori. "What do you think just happened? Never seen Ayase looking so spooked like that before."

"I don't know…but I hope it is nothing serious…" Kotori replied with worry her eyes never leaving the spot Eli was at.

At said building with the latent criminal and hostages. Everyone was cowering in fear, trying their best not to make a sound in hope they did not incur the wrath of the man that stood before a familiar purple haired girl. A drone broken in pieces lay several feet away from them. His hands curled up in a bloodied fist.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" A roaring yell and the strong build man raised his fist. A loud thud and Nozomi fell down with a cry; she held her cheek where the strong blow landed. As she laid there he hovered over her with a crazed look in his eyes. "It's your fault…your fault…" he mumbled almost insanely.

The sound of the sirens wailed in all direction and the man reeled back with a flinch. His hands gripping his head almost as though he was in pain. "Dammit! Dammit! Damn!" The outcry caused the remaining people in the building to cower even more in fear. The building was locked down in hopes of keeping the latent criminal isolated. Although many people were also trapped in the building with him too because of this.

Nozomi scoot back, trying to gain as much distance from him as possible. Her cheek swelling up in pain and she did her best not to let the tears escape from her eyes. The man let out a shuddering breath, his eyes glancing back towards Nozomi—a low growl rumbling from his throat. "You bitch…you'll regret this!"

Her back hit the wall and she had nowhere else to escape. Everyone that was also in the building was doing their best to not be noticed as they shielded their eyes away from the incoming violent onslaught.

As long as it wasn't them…

The large fists reached down and grabbed Nozomi's throat. He brought his face close to hers, staring right into her eyes with madness swirling in his own. "You'll pay for this! All of you!" The grip on her throat tightens and Nozomi let out a gasp, her hands clawing at the fists clasped around her throat.

"Freeze! MWPSB! Let her go!" The man slowly turned towards the voice, his hands loosening slightly, but still gripping onto his hostage's throat. "Dammit…you planned this, didn't you!"

"Just…stop…it…" Nozomi gasped out.

Tsubasa held the Dominator focused right at the man. "Let the hostage go and no one has to get hurt."

The man looked at Nozomi before back at the Inspector with an angry snarl. "Why is this happening?" he muttered under his breath before throwing Nozomi against the wall. "This isn't what was supposed to happen! Fuck! Gaaahhh!" He held his head in his hands once again, letting out a painful roar.

"Take him down, Erena."

A blast and his leg were hit. It bloated up before exploding and the man fell down screaming in agony. What's left of his leg was just a puddle of blood underneath him. Nozomi only looked in horror as the screaming man turned facing her. "You…bitch…! Go…GO TO HELL!" Another fire hit him in the head.

_Splat._

The blood splattered on Nozomi's face.

All that remain was the large puddle of blood and a silver necklace with a snake wrapped around a cross.

She was completely stiff and frozen before a Dominator reached down in front of her face. Her green eyes slowly looked up meeting Tsubasa's.

"I'm sorry you had to experience that." Tsubasa said in an apologetic tone. "Erena…you need to work on your aim…" Her hand gripping the Dominator and still pointed at Nozomi.

Nozomi trembled, her eyes wide in horror.

The Dominator pressed against Nozomi's forehead and the Inspector stared down at the bloodied girl.

"…" Tsubasa looked at Nozomi and then the Dominator before putting it back in the holster. "You are very brave though…your crime coefficient is still stabled." Her hand outstretched towards Nozomi. Nozomi slowly gripped Tsubasa's hand and was lifted to her feet. Her hand trembling within the strong clasped hand.

"We should take you to the Hospital just in case." Her eyes never leaving Nozomi's face.

She took a shuddering breath under the intense stare. "I'm…"

"Nozomi?"

The voice caused Nozomi to snap her eyes up meeting the face of the usually cool collected Inspector. Her blonde hair is disarray and her blue eyes wide in shock as she saw the bloodied girl. "Eli…"

Nozomi stumbled past Tsubasa. She stopped midway in front of Eli, biting her lips before looking away. "I'm sorry…" The apology came out softly—almost unheard. Before Eli could even ask, Nozomi ran past her and out the building.

"Shit! Anju! We have a victim that just ran. We are to bring her in to the hospital. Her Hue is still clear so be cautious!" Tsubasa yelled into her holo as she ran before stopping behind Eli, her back facing the other Inspector. "I don't know what your relationship is with that girl. But…you should be wary…there's something off about her."

With that said Tsubasa quickly bolted out after Nozomi.

Eli stood in the building. The other Inspectors and Enforcers assisting the remaining hostages. Her mind whirled in confusion. What did Nozomi meant by that? Why was she sorry? Why did Tsubasa say that? Be wary…of Nozomi…?

"Just…what is going on…"

Over in the corner a woman sat there patiently watching the whole scene in amusement. Her light green eyes scanning over at Eli and she licked her lips. "Perfect…" She whispered to herself and grinned.

"Miss, are you okay?" Rin asked, approaching and she stretched out her hand to the woman. The purple bobbed-haired woman only smiled and accepted the outstretched hand allowing the young Enforcer to help her up. "Thank you. That certainly was frightening." She looked at Rin who only stared at her with a curious gaze.

"You…don't look very frighten…" The words came out as a statement, not a question. The woman's eyes widen slightly for a split second before she smiled silently and leaned forward to Rin. Her lips hovering next to the young Enforcer's ear. "You really are observant…" she spoke—her voice low and sultry. "Do me a favor and pretend you never saw me." She lightly pressed her lips against Rin's cheek causing the other girl to close her eyes and shiver.

"W-what?" Rin blinked, looking in front of her at an empty space. She looked to the left and then to the right before her gaze going to the ceiling. "Was…was I talking to someone…?" The Enforcer mumbled softly to herself, her brows knitted in confusion at the weird feeling she could not shake off. "Hoshizora! Get over here!" An Inspector called for her. Rin only shrugged before heading back to the squad.

Anju continued running, her breath heavy and uneven. She stopped in the alleyway and leaned against the wall to catch her breath. "Why…am I stuck…doing the hard work…?" Anju took a deep breath trying to steady her breathing. She just had the call to go after a victim that has just run off. With how the victim look, it shouldn't be difficult to track her down.

_Tap Tap Tap._

She jumped slightly as she heard footsteps behind her. Without turning her head she glanced at the corner of her eyes. "Can I…help you?" Anju asked. The person said nothing before lifting their arm. Something hidden within the sleeves.

"…?"

Almost suddenly Anju found herself slammed against the wall, a hand covering her mouth. She couldn't see the figure's face as it was hidden under a hoodie. A glint of red was all she saw.

Her screams were muffled.

* * *

Nozomi gasped, the blood of the man staining her clothes. She bit her bottom lip in an attempt to pause the tears from welling up. With a shaky hand, she quickly rammed the key the doorknob and swung it wide open. The door slammed shut loudly and echoed in the otherwise empty room.

Or what should have been empty.

Nozomi leaned her back against the door and slid down to her knees.

"I am guessing that poor Taro-kun didn't have what it take…"

Nozomi visibly jumped and her green eyes looked down to her knees. The figure seated on the reclining chair in the dark room.

"No…he became…unstable and the MWPSB eliminated him…"

The person's face hidden in the dark, the strong smooth voice cooed softly. "Come here, Nozo-chan…"

Although the room was dark, Nozomi could make out another figure that stood next to the seated one. The figure stood tall and dressed in an all gray hoodie—the face being completely hidden.

With cautious and unsteady legs, Nozomi slowly rose up and wobbled towards the chair. The woman on the chair grabbed Nozomi's arm and pulled her close until the other girl was on the other woman's lap. A hand reached up and ran her fingers against Nozomi's cheek. The nails softly scratching at the blood that was dried up and now crusty.

"I-" Nozomi was interrupted as the fingers quickly moved to her lips—she trembled in disgust at feeling the dried up blood touching her lips.

"You know…I do not tolerate failures, Nozo-chan…" The woman spoke, her face barely showing from the poor lighting in the room. "We are so close…oh so very close of discovering it…"

The figure next to them shifted slightly—almost awkwardly moving away.

She pulled Nozomi's face down until green eyes were staring into dark purple eyes. Lips barely a few centimeters apart. "Soon the Sybil System will fall…and chaos will ascend rightfully so."

Nozomi only closed her eyes, letting out a shuddering breath. "Yes…I understand…" She whispers against the lips of the other woman. Green eyes devoid of all emotions, her hands, no longer shaking, gripped the woman's shoulders—feeling the long dark hair brushing against her wrists.

The figure wearing the hoodie turned to the window. The only thing that can be seen in the dark room from outside the window is the red piercing eyes that stared out into the night sky.

* * *

"Nico-chan!"

Red eyes blinked and turned to the hyperactive Enforcer. "You guys back? How was it?"

The cheerful expression on Rin's face disappeared as she looked away. Eli slowly walking in almost zombie like, face completely paled and eyes widen.

"What's with Ayase?" Nico asked with concern as to what brought this on. Rin only shook her head, shrugging. "I dunno…she was like this after the hostage situation…we didn't even do much since A-RISE had control over it."

The usually cool-headed Inspector took a seat at her desk, gnawing at her bottom lip. What did all of this mean? Why was Nozomi there? Why was she attacked?

Why did Nozomi apologize to her?

What did Tsubasa meant when she said to watch out for her?

So many questions left unanswered. Eli ran a hand through her hair and sighed, her blue eyes scanning the ceilings as if hoping the answers to the questions she had was there.

Just who was Nozomi anyways?

A stranger she had met.

A friend who she had hung out with.

A strange person who liked to tell fortunes and speak in riddles.

A girl who made Eli felt more relaxed.

Someone who knew just what Eli was thinking just by watching her movements.

But…just who was Nozomi?

Eli knew nothing about the strange girl that has wandered into her life randomly. She was like the wind that was just there and then gone the next moment. Someone that no matter how hard Eli tried to reach out, she could never grab ahold of her.

Someone that had such a painful lonely expression.

Blue eyes narrowed down and Eli quickly left the room without uttering a single word causing the remaining occupants look over in curiosity. Kotori brows furrowed down with worried, her hands going to her mouth. A soft mumble that Nico and Rin barely caught. "It's getting…murky…"

Quick footsteps and a chilling glare sent everyone in her path out of the way, she made her way to the Analyst Lab and entered, "Koizumi!" The shout nearly caused the timid Analyst to topple over her seat. Hanayo adjusted her glasses with a flustered expression looked over at Eli.

"Do…do you need something, Inspector Ayase?" Hanayo asked meekly.

Eli pressed the button on the panel causing the sliding door to close and lock with a beep. "I need you to look up something for me, Koizumi."

Hanayo looked at the serious face that was filled with determination.

"Bring up all database about a person known as Toujou Nozomi."

"Toujou…Nozomi…?" Hanayo quickly typed, stumbled a little as she can feel the icy stare from the Inspector burning her back. Soon enough some files for Toujou Nozomi came up and Eli's eyes widen in surprise.

"What…what the hell is this? Is this a joke?"

The mousy Analyst looked at Eli with worry, her lips trembling. "I…I don't know…what do you mean by that, Inspector Ayase…?"

Eli paled as she looked at the files before her. She leaned back falling down on the couch ungracefully. She pulled at her tie, loosening it as it suddenly felt as though it was restricting her breathing passage. Her mind being filled with even more questions—unable to find an answer to any of them. "This isn't possible…" There was a lurch in her stomach and she felt the need to vomit. "How…"

"Is there something about these files, Inspector Ayase?" Hanayo asked becoming increasingly curious about her superior's behavior.

"I…have been meeting up with Toujou Nozomi…for the last few days…" Eli said silently, trying to swallow the lump in her throat.

Eyes widen in realization as she looked at the files then back at Eli. "Are…are you sure it was her?! You sure it's not another person?!"

No…those green eyes were all too familiar. Those pursed lips. The long purple haired tied into low ponytails. It was the same girl Eli has spent the past few days with. She stared at the picture of Nozomi and then the words below it.

Toujou Nozomi: Latent Criminal

Status: Deceased Since 3 Years ago

* * *

_**Omake:**_

"Take him down, Erena."

_"Roger."_

The blast missed and hit the wall. The man have released Nozomi in surprise from the explosion. Everyone stopped to stare at the wall that now sizzled after the blast.

_"Shit...no wait...I got this!"_

Several more blast. All missing him instead hitting the wall behind him.

"..."

_"..."_

"Oh come on, Erena! He's not even moving!"

_"You trying using this big clunky thing!"_

"Oh my god...okay, fine. I got this." Tsubasa grumbled and shot the man once. "There done."

_"Why didn't you do that yourself earlier then?!"_

"Because I wanted to look cool by having someone else do it while I stand over here all awesome." Tsubasa stomped at the ground in annoyance. "Ugh! This is why we don't have our own chapter!"

"Well...you guys got the Omake chapter for yourself...?" Nozomi added helpfully.

Tsubasa only stared at Nozomi and then pointed at the Dominator at her and then whined. "Dammiiiiiit!"

Anju was leaning against the van filing her nails. "At least you guys have more lines and presences..."

Over the communicator Erena grunted with annoyance. "_My name was only actually mentioned!"_

* * *

_**Author's Rambling:**_ *deep low hacker's voice* It's an inside job.

What's gonna happen next? Who knows! Because I certainly don't! *bricked*

I'm kidding...anyways. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you did please leave a review.

* * *

RRWhitey signing out!


End file.
